The Weapon
by MissMalfoy09
Summary: After many years of hiding, Dumbledore finally convinced me to come back to school. Little did I know that this would lead me to a completely new life full of obstacles dealing with everything from first love to fighting with the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel it; that oddly terrifying feeling I always got when someone unwanted was around. Of course, it was like this almost every day for me since I'd been on the run from Death Eaters for two years. I wasn't quite sure why I was hiding, though, but I knew it was right. Almost every day I would be attacked and have to find a new place to get away from the men that sought me out.

I was a sixteen year old who lived a very hard life since the age of twelve when Voldemort's followers broke into my parents' home and murdered them right in front of me. I only got a glance at the faces before I was knocked out and taken to the dungeon that became my home for the next 3-½ years. One of the faces haunted me more than any of the others, though, was my uncle's face. That black hair and crooked nose were just part of the nightmares I had every night, but it was the piercing black eyes that would wake me up screaming.

And this particular morning was no different.

As always, the last thing burned into my eyes before I started screaming were the black orbs that would continue to haunt me for the remainder of my life. This morning the screaming stopped short when I felt a presence in the small flat I'd purchased for the week. This was a different presence, though. This person meant no harm to me, but on instinct, I grabbed my wand from under my pillow anyway before heading into the living room to see who the intruder was.

At first, I didn't see anyone considering the darkness of the room. The sun was just starting to rise and only a small ray of golden light flashed onto the dingy rug of the sitting area. I squinted my eyes as I searched, but was interrupted by a deep voice from a chair in the far corner.

"Miss Ivory," the voice said calmly, as if announcing my presence.

I yelped and dropped my wand. I stood frozen in place as the person in the corner waved his own wand, making the lights in the room go on. I swallowed and looked at the man, relief flowing through me immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said, nodding in his direction and suddenly feeling very conscious of what little clothing I had on. I froze again when someone cleared their throat from behind me. I turned slowly around to the same face that had woken me not ten minutes before.

I gulped loudly. "Snape," I spat his name and picked up my wand again before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps we can discuss the matter after you've gotten dressed?" he proposed. I glared at him.

"Please, Ivory," Dumbledore said, noting the tenseness in the room. "I'll make some tea while you're dressing."

I nodded once again before padding back into my bedroom. As soon as I shut the bedroom door behind me, the panic attack came on. It was just an old habit of mine. As soon as the shock was gone I would hyperventilate and shake uncontrollably for several long minutes. And even though the two men in the living room wouldn't dare hurt me, I still couldn't help it. I had been hiding from everyone. I felt like if anyone I loved came near me, they would surely die or betray me.

Albus Dumbledore was a good man. He was headmaster at my old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was an excellent wizard and also a very old friend of my parents. But Severus Snape was a cruel man who played both sides of good and evil so well that I wasn't sure which side he was really on. He was the man who had just stood there, doing nothing, while he watched his own brother and sister-in-law get brutally murdered by other Death Eaters for reasons unknown to the outside world.

That reason was that Voldemort wanted me. Badly. Probably more than he wanted Harry Potter, actually. That's why he had Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback always showing up wherever I was. It hadn't occurred to me yet that they always seemed to find me just a little too quickly and they could be tracking me.

I dressed quickly in a pair of faded jeans and a plain white fitted t-shirt before hurrying back into the living room, tying my long blonde hair into a loose knot on top of my head along the way. Dumbledore was already seated on the moth-eaten couch with two steaming cups of tea waiting on the table in front of him. Snape was standing with his own cup of tea by the fireplace looking anxious.

"How did you find me?" I asked as I sat carefully next to the old wizard. He looked the same as I remembered him. Same long gray beard, same silver eyes. I hated those eyes. They looked at me with that knowing gaze. The eyes of a man that knew too much.

"I believe you ran into Alastor Moody not too long ago. He informed me of your whereabouts," he said before taking a sip of tea. "I've had some people looking for you for quite some time now." When I frowned at him he chuckled lightly. "I promised your parents I would take care of you. I feel the need to fulfill their wishes."

I was still frowning. "Why did it take you almost five years to find me then?" I was getting angry, but I didn't really understand why. It was kind of comforting to know that no one had forgotten me.

"You've become very good at hiding yourself when you don't want to be found." He paused, studying my face. "You've grown into a lovely young lady, Ivory-"

"Please, just call me Ivy," I interrupted him, turning my arms when I noticed my uncle staring curiously at the scar on my left forearm.

Dumbledore smiled down at me. "Of course."

"So, what now?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. "You think you can just show up four years later and expect to be able to drag me back to school with you or something?"

"Oh, no. That's not it at all," Dumbledore spoke coolly.

Snape shifted slightly, looking aggravated at the response. It was clear that he had intended the exact thing I'd accused them of.

"What do you want then?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at me. "I understand why you would be angry with me, Ivy, but please see reason. You've been gone for four years. It's time you got back to school so you can get the future you want."

"I have no future," I grumbled. "You should know that since you seem to know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort's got other plans for me," I growled.

"Please, do not speak his name." He paused for too long. "I don't know what plans he could have for you, but that is exactly the reason I think you should come back to Hogwarts. You will be safe there. I will hire guards for you specifically and you can stop losing sleep over him."

It was a tempting offer, but I wasn't sold yet. I looked at the ground for a long time while I contemplated this. "And what does my uncle think?" I looked up in time to see Snape's face looking pained while Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Severus has a tough exterior, but I can tell that he misses you terribly," Dumbledore said softly.

I didn't take my eyes off of Snape. "Somehow, I find that very hard to believe."  
"I understand your hostility towards him, but you must know how broken up he has been over the years about not knowing if you were even still alive or not."

I blinked, but otherwise stayed completely still and silent.

"Will you please take the offer." It was Snape who broke the silence.

I could feel the hysterics trying desperately to wrack my body as my uncle pleaded with me. It was suddenly like everything he'd done to betray me didn't matter anymore, but I forced them away, shaking my head fiercely. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I got up quickly and paused at the doorway leading back to my room.

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand, but just in case you change your mind I will leave your train ticket here on the table. It leaves at noon today. Take care of yourself, Ivy."

There were two faint pops that echoed in the room and I knew they were gone. I waited two more moments before collapsing on the floor. I didn't cry. I'd given that emotion up years ago. But I did scream. I screamed so loud that I was sure someone heard. I immediately groaned to myself, knowing I had to leave now.

I didn't know how I ended up where I was at the moment. I didn't remember showering or charming my skin and hair into perfection. I didn't remember dressing in a pair of ripped jeans, a black fitted t-shirt and black trainers. I didn't remember packing what little things I had or leaving the flat. And I didn't remember how I got to the train station or when I crossed through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. So now I sat in an empty compartment on an almost empty train wringing my hands and silently screaming at myself for what I let myself do.

I was on my way to a place I never planned on going back to. I always loved being at the school. It held so many mysteries and so many of my old friends, but I just couldn't shake the feeling now that it was tainted. It was part of my old life. I was a very different girl than I was the last time I was at Hogwarts. No good could come from this.

But I sucked it up and slowly got off the train when it pulled into Hogsmeade station. After sending my luggage ahead of me, I trudged through the dark grounds, not letting my eyes stray from the ground. I was afraid to look up at that familiar brick building because I knew that if I did, I would surely break down. Somehow, though, I made it all the way to the giant oak doors and pushed them open. I now stood in front of the doors that would lead me to the Great Hall where I could hear everyone chatting happily during dinner.

After contemplating to turn around a few times I looked up at the clock to my right. I'd been standing there for fifteen minutes making up my mind, but the truth was, I'd made up my mind a long time ago. When I'd become numb to my actions as I got ready, I'd already known I would come back to this place. When I got on that train, I'd already known I was ready to face my Uncle for the first time in four years. And when I walked up those steps that led me to where I was now, I knew I needed this. I needed to be around people again. I missed being normal.

There was only one thing left to do.

Without another thought, I pushed the heavy doors open to reveal a very large room with chatting students and a table full of professors at the other end. The talking immediately died as every head in the room turned to look at me, but I kept my eyes on Dumbledore, who stood quickly to his feet to see me better. Another figure to his left stood up quickly too and my eyes darted to the other figure. It was Severus Snape, my uncle. And I froze.

It took me a long time to realize that Dumbledore was hurrying over to me, not caring that every student in the school was being nosy. There were probably rumors flying around them as I took in each new breath. But I could care less. None of them knew the horrors I had been through and they weren't about to know the truth.

"Was the train ok?" Dumbledore asked quietly, placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, tearing my eyes away from my uncle to look at the old wizard next to me. "I only have two conditions for coming back."

"Yes?"

"First, I get my own room and bathroom." Dumbledore nodded. "Second, I have access to the library, astronomy tower, and kitchen whenever I want."

"I don't see why there would be a problem with those conditions. I'll make the arrangements," he told me meaningfully. "Now, I'm sure you are very hungry. Why don't you come sit next to me and have some dinner?"

I nodded and followed the professor back to the front table. I waited while he drew a chair and a plate for me. I was very aware of the eyes that still burned into me, but I ignored them and kept my eyes on my plate as I sat down. What was really bothering me was that my uncle was sitting right next to me and keeping his eyes locked on my face. I knew he could see the emotions no one else noticed and I wanted to scream at him to leave me alone.

After dessert was served, Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech. He went through the normal rules and welcomed Horace Slughorn as the new Potions teacher, but at the end he tacked on a new item that no one was expecting. "We also have a returning student this year," he told the crowd before him as he gestured to me. "Miss Ivory Snape has decided to come back for her last two years of school. I hope all of you will join me in trying to make her as comfortable as she can be this year."

That statement did it. With the head master announcing my arrival and my last name being said, everyone knew I would be getting special treatment since I was Snape's niece and there was something knowingly odd about me. The room buzzed with excitement and rumored frenzies as I stared at my hands. I couldn't believe Dumbledore would announce my presence when everyone already knew I was there. I didn't want attention on myself and now I was likely to get ten times more.

"Ivy," a deep voice drawled from behind me.

I turned around and looked up into the black eyes of Severus Snape. I cringed slightly as I took in his sullen expression. This man didn't look anything like the menacing murderer that I remembered. He was almost pathetic with the depressed look his mouth formed. His eyes were sad and droopy, like he hadn't slept in years. I almost felt sorry for him. But that feeling only lasted for a moment before the rage came back inside of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, pushing up from the table and walking away from him. I knew he was following close behind me.

"I need to talk to you," he said frantically.

"So talk," I growled, turning back around to face him when I reached the entrance hall.

"In private, if you don't mind," Snape pleaded, taking a step back when he saw the fierce look I gave him.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest. The hall was deserted. "This isn't private enough for you?" I asked, gesturing around them to the empty hallway.

Snape nodded, but didn't say anything. He took in my appearance and sighed. "You're ok, then."

I scrunched my nose in disbelief. "That's it? That's all you wanted to say to me? Of course I'm not ok!"

"No, that's not it," Snape said quietly, looking at the floor. "I just wanted to tell you that what happened with your mother and father-"

"Oh, please. Don't even start with that," I threatened. "You don't need to tell me why you did it, ok. I already know."

"No, I don't believe you do," he stuttered. "Please, just let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation four years later. I needed one that same night! I needed you to tell me you were cursed and didn't know what you were doing, but that's never going to happen! Now, I'm going to bed," I told him fiercely. "When you have something better to talk to me about, come find me." I turned towards the staircase that would lead me to my private rooms. I only got halfway up the staircase when a faintly familiar boy stopped me.

"Ivy?" The boy said cautiously. He was deeply tanned with messy dark hair. He was at least a foot taller than me and looked to be around my age.

I stared at the boy for several long moments before recognition filled my mind. "Blaise?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, engulfing me in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Terrible. What about you?"

He fidgeted a little. "Better than you, I suppose."

"What's wrong?" I asked my old friend.

Blaise's eyes darted around the deserted hallway. "Do you think we could go somewhere a little more private?"

I nodded and led him up the staircase, through a few more halls until they came to a large black wood door. I unlocked it and closed the door behind us once we were both inside.

Blaise looked around the room. "You got your own room?" he asked in surprise.

I sighed heavily. "That's what happens when you get captured by Death Eaters and tortured for three years before you have to go into hiding for two more years." I paused in thought. "I guess being Snape's niece helps, too."

Blaise stared at her. "That's where you've been?" I nodded. "What happened to you?"

I winced. "I'd rather not talk about it right now if that's ok." Blaise nodded. "So, what's the big secret?"

Blaise immediately scrunched his face into an angry scowl and slowly lifted the left sleeve of his sweater to reveal an ugly black tattoo of a snake twisting around a scull. I looked from the horrible mark to Blaise's face and immediately saw the pain behind his eyes.

"Oh no," I whispered. I reached a finger out to graze it lightly over the mark. "When?"

"On my sixteenth birthday," he replied, covering the mark again. "No one in Slytherin even knows."

"I won't tell a soul," I vowed.

"It's my own father's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"He killed my mother two years ago," he mumbled quietly. "She was the only thing standing in the way of me getting this."

I immediately felt the guilt come on. Blaise's mother had helped me escape the chambers that I'd been forced into for three years. I was positive that this was the reason of her death. I swallowed hard, trying to rid myself of the nasty feeling rising in my throat. "I'm so sorry, Blaise."

"It's not your fault," he replied, staring at the floor.

I made a pained face that went unnoticed by my old friend. "I'm tired," I finally said. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Blaise nodded. "Will you have breakfast with me in the morning?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. I hugged him and walked him to the door before taking a shower and going to bed.

Sleep didn't come easy for me that night. The comments Blaise had said about his mother's death kept replaying in my head. I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was gone and it was all my fault. I felt like I should cry, but I hadn't done that since I was a little girl. I didn't even know how to cry anymore. But somehow I finally drifted off to my first dreamless sleep in over four years.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better than I ever remembered. I was well rested and the dark circles under my eyes had decreased by several shades. I charmed my hair and make-up to perfection again before dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I grabbed my school bag and tucked my wand in the back pocket of my jeans and was on my way down to breakfast.

As I walked down the vaguely familiar halls, I ran my fingertips along the stonewall. My thoughts were tangling together as I remembered the last time I was here. It was my first year of school and I was very close with my Uncle Severus. I had many friends and I'd been sorted into Slytherin with Blaise. We were best friends and barely ever got separated. Then first year was over and I returned home to watch my parents die while my Uncle stood to the side and watched it happen, not doing a thing to prevent it. I remembered Bellatrix Lestrange being there along with Lucius Malfoy and two other Death Eaters named Mulciber and Macnair. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I approached the doors to the great hall.

"Ivory?" a small girl with long bushy brown hair asked from the side of the doors.

"It's Ivy," I informed her with a kind smile.

She nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. "I was assigned to be your mentor and just show you around the school today."

I smiled. "That's sounds great. I could barely find my way back here today."

Hermione giggled. "It's easy to get lost in this big school. Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"I'm sorry. I already promised an old friend I would have breakfast with him," I said apologetically. "How about lunch, though?"

"Sure!" Hermione said, perking back up. "I'll meet you here after breakfast to show you to class."

"Thank you," I said before walking into the already crowded dining room. I immediately spotted Blaise with an empty seat right next to him and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Hi Blaise," I said.

He smiled up at me. "I was wondering when you'd make an appearance." I smiled and sat down next to him. "Everyone, this is Ivy." He pointed to two bulky guys across the table from me. "That's Crabbe and Goyle." I smiled a fake smile at them. They reminded me of some of the Death Eaters that used to hang around the dungeons. "And this is Draco Malfoy," he said, pointing towards the boy next to Crabbe and Goyle.

I swallowed hard as my eyes rolled slowly to the boy. I recognized his last name before I even looked at his face. He was Lucius Malfoy's son; there was no doubt about that. They had the same aristocratic face; straight nose, full lips, and gorgeous stormy gray eyes. I could make out all the differences easily, though. Draco's platinum hair was cut short and hung loosely over his eyes in a sexy way while his father's was long and pulled back at all times. Draco also had a very cute freckle on the right side of his throat. Draco's eyes were also more startlingly silver than his father's and I immediately felt drawn to them. It took me several long moments to realize that he was staring at me just as hard as I was staring at him.

I quickly let out the breath I'd been holding and forced my gaze down to the full plate of food on the table in front of me. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. I picked at the eggs and bacon while Blaise talked about something that happened in the Slytherin common room the previous night.

"What do you think, Ivy?" Blaise said.

I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts before looking up at Blaise. "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaise frowned, realizing I hadn't listened to a word he said. "The Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Are you up for it?"

"Oh, sure," I said, putting on a fake smile again. "I haven't seen the village since first year."

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, I think the last time was when your foot got caught in that hole on the porch of the Shrieking Shack."

My eyes widened before I giggled. "Oh my god! I'd forgotten all about that!"

"Hi Draco," a soft voice drawled from behind me.

All five of us turned to look at the newcomer. She had short black hair and an ugly pug nose. Her eyes were the deepest shade of green I'd ever seen and they seemed to shine in a sickly sweet way as she gazed at Draco.

"Pansy," Draco drawled back, looking none too pleased that she was talking to him. "Have you met Ivy?" he asked, gesturing towards me.

Pansy's gaze flickered to me and she frowned. "No, I haven't." Her eyes went straight back to Draco and turned into the lovesick puppy dog look again. "Come see me later. I have something for you," she said, blowing a kiss and turning away. Her hips wiggled in an obvious gesture to be sexy as she walked, but it wasn't really working.

"She still won't leave you alone?" Blaise asked Draco.

"No," he grumbled. "And I'm seriously starting to consider polyjuice potion. Maybe I can turn myself into Potter and she'll stay away from me for good."

"You turn yourself into The Chosen One and I won't speak to you again," Blaise snickered.

"Potter?" I asked, feeling an odd sensation come over me.

Everyone turned to looked at me, giving me an odd expression. Blaise spoke first. "Yeah, Harry Potter. The one that You-Know-Who wants dead."

"I know who he is," I snapped. I took a deep breath when Blaise frowned. "Sorry. I have to go." I got up quickly, knowing that they were staring at me as I made my way to the staff table.

"Good morning, Ivy. How did you sleep?" Dumbledore asked as I approached.

"Very well, thank you," I replied. "Professor, I was wondering if I could speak to my uncle in private for a moment."

Snape's head snapped up at my sudden request. He looked at me with a worried expression, knowing something must be wrong if I was actually choosing to speak to him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

I smiled weakly at Snape as he stood and led the way through a small door behind the staff table. "What's wrong?" he demanded once the door was shut.

I shook my head and frowned. "I'm supposed to kill Harry Potter."

Snape looked at me grimly. "I know," he mumbled so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"You know?" I asked, outraged. "How long have you known?"

He looked at the floor. "Since the night your parents died."

I let out a sharp breath. "Why?" I asked, sliding down the wall and sitting down. "Why am I supposed to do this?"

Snape crouched over me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I didn't shake it off. "The Dark Lord is very infatuated with you, Ivy. He feels that you and you alone can seduce Potter and get him to trust you completely before you turn on him. And if you succeed in what he's installed in your head without you knowing this, he has it in his plans that you become his wife."

I gagged. "I don't get it."

Snape pulled me to my feet. "This is what I've been trying to tell you. All those years ago, I had nothing to do with them murdering your parents, but if I stood in the way, I would have been killed too and that would have left you with nothing. I was only there so I could make sure nothing got out of hand and they accidentally killed you, too."

I swallowed hard. "So, you were protecting me."

"In the best way I could, yes," he told me. "But then you disappeared. I was not expecting that. I supposed they knew that I would be protecting you, so they took you somewhere where I couldn't find you. All these years, I never once stopped thinking about you."

"You tried to find me?" I asked quietly.

"Constantly."

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Uncle Severus," I apologized, looking up into my uncle's black eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace. "It's alright. I would have done the same thing." We stood in silence for several minutes. "It's time you get to class."

I nodded and followed him back into the almost empty Great Hall. I spotted Hermione waiting just outside the doors and approached her. "Hey Hermione."

"Hey! Are you ready for Potions?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and we were on our way to the dungeons. "So how was your first night back?"

I shrugged. "It's the best sleep I've gotten in almost five years," I told her honestly.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, it can be quite cozy here. I do miss home sometimes, though. Where do you live?"

I frowned. Where did I live? I had no clue. "Well, I suppose I'll move in with my uncle this summer. He lives in Spinner's End."

"You haven't been staying there already?" she asked.

"No. I've been traveling."

"Oh, that's right. Because of the whole thing-" she stopped herself and I instantly knew she was about to bring up my parents. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's alright," I assured her. "Nobody really knows how to bring up the death of someone's parents."

Hermione nodded as we walked through the door to our classroom. "Professor Slughorn is very strange. We're in for something extravagant this year," she whispered to me as we took a table together.

"Welcome to Potions sixth years!" Professor Slughorn greeted everyone. His eyes roamed over everyone's faces. When he got to me, his smile widened significantly. "Ah, Miss Ivory Snape. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you. I'm so glad you decided to come back the very year I decided the same thing."

I frowned. I had a feeling that I was going to be getting a lot of special treatment in my classes.

"Well class, I have a special treat for you today. The person who mixes the best Draught of Living Death will win this tiny vial of Felix Felicis. Otherwise known as-"

"Liquid Luck," Hermione put in for him.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said happily. "Get to work."

As everyone was getting their ingredients together, I noticed for the first time that Draco Malfoy was in this class, also. He noticed me looking at him and smiled a dazzling smile, revealing his white teeth and making my knees weak. I didn't understand what it was about him that made me feel like I was flying, but I liked it. I smiled back at him, feeling my cheeks flush pink as I started my potion.

The class flew by quickly, but I couldn't concentrate very well on my assignment when I noticed Harry Potter was also in the room. I had to keep fighting the urge to strangle him. I supposed this was one of the things Voldemort had instilled in my head. I couldn't remember much from the dungeons that they did to me, mostly just the dark halls and the angry faces. When class was over, though, I rushed from the room as quickly as I could before I actually acted on what I felt.

I managed to find the Charms classroom on my own. Hermione was already seated, but other students already filled the seats around her so I took a seat in the back where I found Blaise with his head down on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat in the seat to his left.

He gave me a look that automatically told me my answer. His scar was burning. I'd experienced this many times in the dungeons. Whenever The Dark Lord needed something, every single Death Eater would know it.

"Oh," I said, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "It will pass, soon. Don't worry."

He nodded. "How was your first class?"

"Not bad," I shrugged. "I couldn't concentrate, though." Blaise nodded. "Draco was in my class."

He nodded. "He fancies you."

I frowned. "No he doesn't. We barely know each other."

"Please, I saw the way you two were looking at each other," he chuckled, smirking as my cheeks flushed crimson for the second time that day.

"He doesn't fancy me," I insisted, though I hope that wasn't true.

Blaise rolled his eyes and we started writing the notes from the board onto our parchment in silence. This class seemed to go by a lot slower than the first one, but when it was finally over, Hermione approached me.

"I tried to save you a seat, but people are so rude these days," Hermione said apologetically.

"It's ok. I found a seat with Blaise," I replied. "Ready for lunch?"

Hermione nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall once more. We sat down at the Gryffindor table with two red heads and Harry Potter. I inwardly swore to myself, but put on a smile anyway.

"Everyone, this is Ivy," Hermione introduced me. "Ivy this is Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley."

I paused just as I was bringing a cup of pumpkin juice to my lips and set it back down, looking at the two red heads. "Weasley?" I asked, surprised.

Hermione nodded while everyone looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head slightly. "It's just, I've had the pleasure of meeting a few Weasley's before. Your brothers I'm guessing."

Ginny nodded, still looking a little cautious.

"Who have you met?" Ron asked suddenly.

I thought for a moment. "Well, there was Charlie when I was in Romania for a while," I told them. "He was, um, very nice. Showed me some of the dragon's he's trained. And then there were the twins, Fred and George. They actually gave me a place to stay for several weeks."

"You stayed with Fred and George?" Ginny asked, frowning. "They never let me stay with them!"

I shrugged. "I was pretty surprised myself actually, what with all the Death Eaters raiding Diagon Alley."

"Have you met anyone else?" Ron asked, interested.

"No, that's it," I replied. "How many of you are there, anyway?"

"Well, I'm the only girl," Ginny told me. "There's seven of us total, though, not including mum and dad."

I nodded. "I wish I had a big family," I mumbled.

"No, you really don't," Ginny said. "I only ever get hand me downs."

"It's better than having no family at all," I said. Everyone's faces became sympathetic then.

Hermione changed the subject quickly and I was thankful for that. "What class do you have next, Ivy?"

I took out my schedule. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. After that, I have Herbology."

Hermione frowned. "I don't have anymore classes with you today. Maybe tomorrow, though."

I nodded. "I'd better go before I'm late." Actually it didn't matter if I was late since my uncle teaches this class, but I wanted a reason to leave early. I couldn't stand sitting with Harry Potter much longer. Thankfully, though, Snape was already in his room preparing for today's lesson. "Hi Uncle Severus," I greeted him as I placed my bag on a desk and continued to the front of the room where he was sitting.

"Ivy!" he said, looking startled. "What's wrong?"

I frowned, perching myself on the edge of his desk. "Nothing's wrong," I said with a smile. He looked relieved right away. "I had lunch with Harry Potter today."

His nostrils flared. "And?"

"I had to sit on my hands to keep from stabbing him with my bread knife." I could tell Snape was trying not to laugh. "I suppose you think this is funny."

"You don't?" he asked.

"Not one bit."

"You won't kill him," he stated confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're too strong for that."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but closed it again as students started to file in. I took my seat and waited patiently while everyone around me took their seats, too. I looked over in surprise as I realized Draco Malfoy was sitting right next to me.

"Hey," he said with that same dazzling smile.

I swallowed. "Hey." I turned back to my uncle quickly. He was looking at the two of us with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and looked down at my desk.

My last two classes went by in a blur. For some reason I could only think about that perfect smile and those stormy gray eyes. I walked blindly towards the Great Hall for supper as I daydreamed of Draco Malfoy. He seemed like the perfect guy, I just couldn't understand how that could be when his father was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius had been there when my parents were murdered. He was just a bystander like Snape, but he was there. Ever since my escape he was always the one who came to see me when I was found. He thought it necessary to bring along Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf, to frighten me a little. And it always worked because he was without a doubt the scariest thing in my world. He was probably the only thing I was scared of now.

As I walked into the Great Hall, I spotted Blaise waving me over to his table. I was a little disappointed to see that Draco wasn't there, but sat by him with a smile on my face anyway. Crabbe and Goyle were in their usual seats across from us.

"How was your first day?" Blaise asked, shoveling some steak into his mouth.

"Ok, I guess. I really couldn't concentrate at all, though," I told him as I picked up my fork.

"Yeah, it will probably take you a while to get into things since you've been gone for four years."

I nodded. "Where's Draco?"

Blaise smirked. "Why?"

I frowned. "Just wondering."

He snickered. "I believe he is in the library."

I nodded, chewing on my food thoughtfully. I had no reason to go to the library so I would just have to see him at breakfast. I was a little disappointed, but I'll live.

"Ivy," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to face my uncle. "Hey Uncle Severus." Blaise smirked, but I ignored him. I frowned when I noticed the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Come with me, please."

I nodded and followed him out of the great hall, turning to give Blaise an apologetic look before I disappeared through the doors. I followed him all the way to Dumbledore's office where we sat down in large red armchairs with the headmaster across from us.

"We've gotten news today that the Death Eaters are planning an attack on the school," Dumbledore informed me quietly.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gazed at me over his half moon glasses.

I swallowed hard. "They found me." Dumbledore nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. "I shouldn't have come back," I said quickly, standing up. "I need to pack my things and get out of here."

"No," Snape said fiercely. "If you leave, they will only capture you that much quicker."

"Please sit down, Ivy," Dumbledore said calmly.

I sat. "I can't stay here and put everyone's lives on the line."

"We are taking extra precautions now," Dumbledore said. "We've put up extra wards and extra guards will be here in the morning."

I snorted. "That won't keep them out."

"And why not?"

I just shook my head, not able to explain with words what I meant by that. "Can I go?"

Dumbledore stared at me for several more seconds. "Yes. Severus will escort you back to your room."

I nodded and led the way out of the headmaster's office. I walked quickly, not wanting to talk about what was happening, but Snape spun me around when we got to my door.

"You will be safe hear," he promised me.

I didn't believe him.

"I promise I will not let them have you." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I can't lose you again."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. He really did care about me. Probably more than he cared about anything else, actually. "Goodnight, uncle."

"Goodnight," he said, placing a small kiss on my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep. It had to be around two o'clock in the morning and so far all I'd accomplished was tossing and turning in my large four-poster bed. I kept replaying the conversation in Dumbledore's office then the conversation right outside my bedroom. I just didn't understand how they always found me so fast. Of course I knew that they had people following me for a while, but here? I didn't think so.

My stomach growled at me and I realized I hadn't gotten a proper meal at dinner. I pulled the covers off of myself and slid my feet into a pair of slippers. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow and left my room, heading down towards the kitchens. I tickled the pear on the tapestry and it opened for me to reveal several small house elves busying themselves with that mornings breakfast.

A small house elf approached me with a big smile. "How can I help you, miss?"

I smiled. "Can I have two waffles with syrup and bacon, please?"

"Of course, miss," the house elf said happily before scurrying off to make my food.

"Ivy?" a voice asked from a small table to my right.

I turned and froze when I saw Draco Malfoy seated in a wooden chair with a plate of waffles in front of him. I blushed, suddenly realizing that I was only in a tiny pair of black shorts and a tank top. "Hi, Draco," I said, sitting down across from him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same thing as you, obviously," I said as a plate identical to Draco's was placed in front of me.

Draco smirked. "Waffles?"

I smiled at him and bit into a piece of bacon. "You look different than your father," I stated before I realized what I was saying.

Draco frowned. "You know my father?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "I had the pleasure of meeting him several times over the years."

Draco was silent as he picked at his waffles. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you alone all day."

"That's funny," I said, looking into those beautiful gray eyes. "I have, too."

"I feel drawn to you for some reason," Draco said honestly.

I smiled at him. "I feel the same way."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "You're related to Snape, right?"

"He's my uncle."

"I don't see the resemblance at all," he said, looking me over.

I cocked my head to one side. "What's different?"

"Well, your hair is blonde and his is black. Your eyes are blue and his aren't. His nose is crooked and big while yours is small and perfect."

"He's broken his nose a few times," I said in his defense. "But you're right. I look nothing like him or my father." I looked down at the table. "People say I'm like my mother's identical twin."

"Were you there?" Draco asked quietly. "When they died, I mean?"

I nodded, my vision growing fuzzy as I briefly was taken back to that night. "It's not something I really like to talk about, though."

Draco nodded. "Sorry. We can talk about something else."

I thought for a second. "What's you're favorite color?"

Draco smirked at my choice of direction. "Black. You?"

"Same," I said. "Favorite place to go?"

"There's too many. I can't choose."

"Me, too," I said, eyeing him curiously. "I've been everywhere."

"I know," he said. "You were in hiding for a while, right?"

I nodded. "I suppose the whole school knows that now, do they?"

Draco nodded. "You can't keep a secret here for long." He stared at me for a while. "How is it that you were sorted into Slytherin your first year and I never met you?"

"I have no idea," I said. "The only person I really remember from here is Blaise, but we grew up together so I guess that doesn't count."

"What's your problem with Potter?"

I swallowed, hating the sound of that name. "That's another thing I'd rather not talk about, if you don't mind."

Draco nodded. "Can I walk you back to your room?"

"Sure."

Draco held the door open for me as we entered the hallway again. "So, what's that whole thing with Pansy? Are you dating her?" I asked.

Draco blanched. "No, I'm not dating that cow."

I giggled. "Why not? She's in love with you, isn't she?"

"Yes," he said, looking at me meaningfully. "But I've got my eyes set on someone else." He smiled at me and slid his hand into mine.

I blushed and smiled up at him. He was at least six feet tall, but not quite as tall as Blaise. My hand felt good in his warm grip. It was like two puzzle pieces being put together. I immediately thought of when Blaise said that Draco fancied me. I would have to thank him in the morning. We arrived too soon at my door and I turned to face Draco again, not letting go of his hand.

"I had fun talking to you tonight," Draco said, running a hand through his platinum hair.

"Me, too," I said shyly.

"I'll see you at breakfast?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he brought our entwined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand lightly. I let out a shaky breath as I looked back up at him, smiling.

"Goodnight, Ivy," he said.

"Goodnight." I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow and woke with a smile on my face four hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks dragged on with nothing exciting going on. I felt as if I was repeating the same day over and over again. I would wake up, have breakfast with Blaise and Draco. Then I would go to classes, have lunch with Uncle Severus. Then I would go back to classes, have dinner with Blaise and Draco and then I would go on a walk with Draco before going to bed. I wasn't complaining, since I got to spend most of my time with Draco, I just felt as if something was wrong.

And this particular morning is what proved that something definitely was wrong with me. I woke up, feeling as if my arm was heavy. I felt sick and suddenly rushed into the bathroom to throw up the contents of my empty stomach. When I was done, I rinsed my mouth and stared at myself in the mirror.

The girl I saw was not who I was used to. My eyes were a dull hazy color and my skin was pasty and pale. I was shaking from the cold sweat that drenched my body. My left arm is what did it. The veins stood out in my pale skin in a dark purple color that didn't look healthy. I closed my eyes and let my ears listen to something I could faintly hear every now and then, but I never thought anything of it. There was a faint beeping sound coming from under the infected area and I finally realized what was happening to me.

Without another thought I ran from my room, not caring that I was in a pair of pajama pants and a black tank top. My feet were bare and freezing on the stone floor, but I didn't turn back. Within seconds I burst into the Great Hall. Students fell silent in seconds as I ran to the professor's table. My Uncle, Dumbledore and several other teachers were on their feet before I made it halfway across the room, taking in my appearance.

"What happened?" Snape demanded.

"They've been tracking me!" I shrieked, not caring what the other students heard.

Snape frowned. "How do you know?" he looked down at my arm.

"I'll show you!" I looked down at the table and grabbed the first sharp knife I saw and before anyone could figure out what I was doing, I stabbed myself in the arm, ignoring the pain and the gasps behind me. The knife hit something hard and I scooped it out with the blade and threw it on the table, showering blood all around it. "This is all your fault!" I shrieked at my uncle. "You let them take me and now look what's happened!"

Dumbledore mumbled something to Professor Hagrid, who immediately walked around the table and bent in a way that made me know he was about to pick me up and carry me from the room.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, turning on my heels and storming back out of the Great Hall. I knew where they wanted me to go so I made my way to the headmaster's office and waited in one of the giant armchairs while they figured out who would deal with me. Ten minutes later Dumbledore, Snape, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey stepped into the room looking concerned.

I'd calmed down a considerable amount, but I still looked horrible. I knew my skin was still pasty and white and my left arm was covered in blood. The veins didn't stick out as much, but they were still a nasty shade of purple.

Madame Pomfrey immediately started attending to my arm. I let her, only because the pain was excruciating. The other Professor's sat in the other armchairs around me.

"What's the diagnosis, Poppy?" Dumbledore finally asked as I continued to stare at the floor.

"She's got a blood infection," she informed us. "They neglected to put it in right. Her veins are a mess." The room was silent as the nurse fixed my arm and gave me a potion to heal the infection. She wrapped the infected area in a large white bandage and stepped out of the room.

I turned to look at my uncle, who had a depressed look again. "I'm sorry," I said to him.

"For what?" he asked, startled.

"For blaming you. It wasn't your fault."

Dumbledore interrupted us. "Ivy, I believe you know that this is the reason the Death Eaters have always been able to find you?" I nodded. "I have destroyed the device so you shouldn't worry about that anymore."

"I just don't understand why they didn't just use a spell to find me," I grumbled.

"I'm sure they have, but they might have assumed you would learn how to block that kind of spell so they would need a back up plan."

The conversation was interrupted again when professor McGonagall asked, "What's that?"

I looked at her and realized she was staring at the scar on my left forearm. Everyone else's eyes looked there, too. I looked at the floor and didn't answer.

"Ivy?" Snape asked. "We need to know what that is."

I closed my eyes as I answered. "They tried to give me the Dark Mark."

The room was silent for a long time.

"And it didn't work?" Snape asked me. I shook my head.

"What's on your back?" McGonagall asked sharply.

I frowned as all three teachers rushed around behind me. Someone lifted my shirt so they could see the whole thing; the thing I hoped no one would ever see. It was a large scarred tattoo of a snake with foreign symbols around it. "It's what they gave me when the Dark Mark didn't work," I told them flatly.

"Can you read these symbols, Severus?" Dumbledore asked frantically.

Snape whispered to himself for several seconds before he groaned. "It's a curse. I heard The Dark Lord speaking once of needing to find someone that could not bare the Dark Mark. Looks like he found her. This is what is binding her to him."

I stood up quickly and spun to face them. "Binding me to him? What do you mean binding me to him?"

"Ivy, calm down," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Don't tell me to be calm!" I screamed. "How am I bound to Voldemort?"

"We think that when he had you captured and put in the dungeons of his home, he might have given you some of his blood. Then he performed a spell that could tie you together until one or both of you dies," my uncle explained to me slowly.

I glared at him. "I have Voldemort's blood inside me?" I couldn't stand it anymore. Before I realized what had happened, I was leaning over the desk, dry heaving into the trashcan. "I need to lie down," I whispered hoarsely to no one in particular.

Somehow I got back to my room and lay in bed all day. I didn't go to classes or meals at all. I didn't have the courage, let alone the motivation. I watched the sun rise to its highest peak and then drift slowly back down until it was completely dark in my room again. It was nearing ten o'clock that evening when a soft knock sounded from my door. I groaned, but slowly got up and opened the door.

Blaise and Draco were waiting patiently with a plate of food and a large goblet of what I hoped was water. My throat was dry and I need something to quench my thirst. I didn't say anything, but I did leave the door open for them as I wandered over to the lounge in front of the fireplace. I stared at the flames that erupted suddenly and realized Blaise had his wand out. Draco sat next to me and handed me the goblet. I sucked the whole thing down in seconds before handing it back to him.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Terrible," I said in a scratchy voice.

"We brought you some food since you didn't eat all day," Blaise said, handing me the plate.

I looked at the food and almost smiled. It was waffles and bacon with syrup on the side. "You're favorite," Draco whispered.

I looked up at the two of them. "Thank you." They nodded. "Did I miss anything in classes today?"

"Not really," Blaise replied while Draco watched me carefully. "Snape assigned a three foot essay on the Unforgivables, but I'm sure he'll excuse you from that."

I nodded.

"So, what happened, exactly?" Draco asked.

I swallowed the bite of waffle I was chewing. "They put a tracker in my arm so I ripped it out."

"How long has it been there?" Blaise asked.

I shrugged. "It's probably been there since I was locked up with them, but I'm not sure when they put it there. Anywhere from two to four years, I expect."

The room was quiet while I ate and Draco suddenly placed his arm around my shoulders. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I missed you today."

I blushed and glanced at Blaise, who smirked. "I think I know when I'm not wanted," he chuckled as he walked swiftly to the door.

"Thanks for the food, Blaise!" I called after him.

"No problem. Don't do anything I would do," he laughed again before disappearing out the door.

I set the almost empty plate on the table and turned back to Draco. "You really missed me?" I asked, still blushing. Draco nodded giving me that dazzling smile that made my heart beat faster. "What did you miss the most?"

He thought for a moment, taking my hand in his. "I can't decide."

"Top three, then?"

He thought again. "Probably your beautiful blue eyes, your cute little laugh." He leaned in closer; so close that I could feel his sweet breath on my face. "And I definitely missed those agonizingly sexy lips of yours."

I let out a quick breath just before he pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss that ended too quickly. Before I could even get the feel of his lips imprinted on mine, he'd back away again, but only a few inches. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. When I opened them again to look at Draco, he was studying my face very intently. Before I could control my actions, I got up and sat down on his lap, straddling my legs around his waist. I placed my forehead on his as we stared into each other's eyes before I pressed my lips to his once more.

Draco's hands slid onto my thighs as mine tangled in his soft hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I granted happily. As our tongues rolled over each other I let out a soft moan, loving the way he felt against me. My hands slid down to the buttons on his pants, but his hands were suddenly on mine, stopping me from unbuttoning them.

I broke the kiss to look at him. "Don't you want to?"

He smiled up at me and kissed my forehead. "Of course I do," he said. "But I don't want us to rush into this. It will be more meaningful if we do it when we're in love. And I have every intention of falling in love with you, Ivy"

I bit my bottom lip lightly as he leaned in and kissed my neck. I gasped as I felt the heat pool between my thighs. "You should go," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked, kissing my neck again.

I moaned lightly. "Because if you keep doing that, I won't be able to wait."

He smiled up at me as I climbed off of his lap. I walked him to the door where he gave me one more goodnight kiss. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly, dreaming of nothing but how Draco Malfoy's lips felt on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I was stressed. It was almost Christmas time and I was stressed. How is that even possible? Christmas was supposed to be the time to be happy and have fun. It was even snowing on the grounds and I couldn't even enjoy it because I was so worried. I could feel the change in the air. I knew something bad was coming, I just didn't know what or when.

I'd also become more stressed about practically everything. I felt horribly guilty about Blaise's mum. So guilty, in fact, that I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. I was also beginning to feel a pull towards Harry Potter. It was a nasty feeling. Every time I saw him, I would pull out my wand. Luckily, all those times were when my uncle was around to stop me. I began to snap at people more often, my patience running thin. I was stressed from class work and just about anything that reminded me of a Death Eater.

I was in the Great Hall, just getting up from eating dinner with Draco when someone shoved me. I whipped around to face Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch where you're going!" Pansy growled at me.

"Excuse me? You pushed me," I growled back fiercely, trying not to punch her in the face.

She smirked at me. "Why don't you do everyone a favor and go back into hiding? Or I guess I could save You-Know-Who the trouble and do you in now just like they did your parents."

I was shaking with rage now and before any one could stop me, I pulled my fist back and slammed it as hard as I could into her ugly pug nose. Blood spattered everywhere, but I continued to pound on her, somehow getting her to the ground before I was pulled off of her and dragged out of the Great Hall.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I realized my uncle was the one dragging me down the halls.

"No!" He growled. When we were finally in his office, he pushed me into a chair and got in my face. "Are you insane?" he growled. "Do you want to be kicked out of school?"

"Any where is better than here!" I screamed standing up again.

"You don't mean that," he said calmly.

"Yes I do! At least out in the real world I don't have to follow the rules so much! I hate being stuck here where I know they'll eventually find me! I can't stay here any longer with all these reminders of who I am!" And then I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Tears slid down my cheeks for the first time in years.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly when I finally settled down.

I looked up at him with my tear-stricken face. "Did I do it? Did I kill her?"

"Who?"

"Blaise's mum?" I asked harshly. "She helped me escape the dungeons. Is that the reason she's dead?"

Snape looked at me sadly. "Yes."

The sobs came over me again and I buried my face in my hands. "Everything's my fault!" I wailed. "Mum, Dad, Blaise's mum! Everyone! I killed everyone!" I was in hysterics when Snape finally engulfed me in a tight hug, trying desperately to calm me down.

"You didn't kill anyone, Ivy," Snape assured me, but making me cry harder.

"I need to talk to Blaise," I mumbled suddenly.

"What?"

"Blaise! Get me Blaise!" I screamed at him.

Snape jumped back a few feet and frantically nodded his head before disappearing from the room. He was back within minutes with a worried Blaise on his heels. Blaise stared at me in disbelief. He'd never seen me cry once in my life, not even when I fell off the balcony of the third story of my house and broke my arm. Snape took one look at the two of us and backed out of the room again to give us some privacy.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, kneeling down beside me. "I didn't know Ivy Snape cried."

I glared at him. "This is no time for jokes!" I sobbed.

"Sorry," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Blaise, I did it!" I said softly.

He frowned. "Did what?"

"I'm the reason your mother is dead," I sobbed.

He blinked, frozen. "What?" he asked slowly.

"It's my fault! She helped me escape out of the dungeons and someone found out. It's all my fault," I cried.

Blaise shook his head slowly. "No. It can't be your fault."

I nodded sadly. "Please forgive me, Blaise. You're my best friend. You know I would never-"

"Don't," Blaise said, not looking at me.

"Blaise-"

"I have to go," he said, abruptly getting up and striding out of the room quickly.

The sobs that wracked my body were like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I felt Snape's hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and quickly ran from the room. I didn't know where I was running to exactly, but I knew I was going up. I found myself at the top of the Astronomy tower in a matter of minutes, gripping the stone siding as I sobbed and screamed out to the grounds around me. The pain I was feeling was unbearable. It was like my heart had been ripped right out because my best friend hated me now. I jumped slightly when I felt familiar arms wrap cautiously around my waist.

"It's ok, baby," Draco whispered softly in my ear. "I'm here for you."

I turned around in his arms and pressed my face into his hard chest as the sobs continued. I gripped at his black t-shirt while his arms held me tightly so I wouldn't collapse to the ground. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of it to happen! I didn't know they would find out!"

"I know, baby. Just give him time. He knows it's not really your fault," he assured me, placing soft kisses on my forehead.

Something came over me then and the crying stopped as his kisses sent me into a completely different emotion. My eyes closed and my breathing became heavy. "Draco?" I asked as my lips found his neck.

"Hmm?" he asked breathily as I sucked on his neck.

I looked up at him with lust filled eyes, my lips only inches from his and my hands tangled in his soft hair. "I need you." It was barely more than a whisper, but I knew he'd heard me because his lips attacked mine in a searing kiss while his arms lifted me from the ground.

Somehow we found ourselves back in my private rooms. Draco laid me on the couch by the fire before getting on top of me. As his lips found mine again, his hands worked quickly with the buttons on my jeans before he pulled them off along with my panties. The next thing that went was my shirt, followed closely by my bra. I was completely naked now and blushing furiously as Draco gazed down at my flawless body. He pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his nicely toned abs and I ran my hands along the contours before he leaned down to capture my lips again. I moaned as his mouth moved down my body, passing over my neck, breasts, and stomach. He took his time as he kissed along the inside of both of my thighs.

"Draco," I moaned.

"Hmm?" he asked once again, not removing his lips from my bare skin.

"I need you inside of me," I said, moaning as he kissed a sensitive spot.

"Not tonight, love," he said before leaning down to suck on the bundle of nerves between my thighs.

I gasped at this new feeling and moaned even louder when two of his slender fingers slipped into me. As his fingers pumped into me faster and his tongue worked on the most sensitive part, I began to moan his name louder and my muscles started to tighten around him. Finally, I climaxed, moaning uncontrollably and bucking my hips harder onto his fingers. I opened my eyes to see Draco smiling down at me. I leaned up to kiss him before he settled into the couch, holding me closely as we watched the flames flicker in the fireplace.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked after we'd been sitting in silence for over half an hour.

"Of course," I mumbled, lacing my fingers through his.

"What does The Dark Lord want with you?" I guess he assumed I was frowning because he added quickly, "You don't have to answer it if it's too personal."

I swallowed. "No, I want to answer it," I said honestly. "It's time you knew more about me anyway." I sighed. "Voldemort has been infatuated with me ever since he saw a picture of me at my uncle's house. I was five in that picture, but he started planning the things he would do to make me his." I could hear Draco's teeth grinding together. "The summer before second year, he had Death Eaters come to my house and murder my parents. My uncle was there and so was your dad along with a few others." Draco tensed behind me. "They kidnapped me after that and locked me away in a dungeon for three years, but my Uncle didn't know about this. He thought I'd either escaped or I was dead. Anyway, while I was locked away, they were putting information in my head without me knowing it."

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to kill Harry Potter. Now every time I get near him, I want to stab him or hex him."

"Would that be so bad?" Draco asked.

I frowned. "This isn't funny."

"I know. You're right, it's not," he agreed. "What about the marks on you?"

"Which ones?" I asked.

"The scar on your left arm?"

"They tried to give me the Dark Mark and failed," I said calmly.

"And this tattoo?" he asked, fingering the black markings on my back.

I was silent for a moment. "That's what they gave me when the Dark Mark didn't work," I mumbled. "And just recently, my uncle found it and informed me that it's a curse binding me to the Dark Lord."

"I'm sorry," Draco said after a few moments silence.

"It's not your fault," I told him, turning around in his arms to look at his face.

"Did my dad-"

"No, he didn't kill them," I said, knowing what he was about to ask. "He was just there as a precaution like my uncle." Draco nodded. "You're nothing like your father, Draco."

Draco frowned. He stared at me for several minutes before getting off the couch and putting his shirt back on.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried that I'd upset him.

"I'm more like my father than you think," he mumbled, staring into the fire.

"I don't believe that." I got off the couch and hugged him tightly.

"I should go," Draco said, kissing my forehead and turning for the door.

I grabbed his hand and he turned back to me. "Are you mad?"

He smiled. "I could never be mad at you." He walked back to me and placed his hands on either side of my face, leaning his forehead down to mine and staring into my eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

I smiled shyly. "I feel the same way," I said back.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," Draco said. I nodded and he gave me one last lingering kiss before disappearing out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's that big smile for?" Draco asked me the next morning when we were on our way to the small town not too far away from school.

I leaned down and grabbed a big handful of snow. "I love the snow! I wish it was like this all year," I gushed happily, letting the white flakes fall from my gloved hand again.

"That can be arranged," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my forehead.

I didn't ask what he meant since we were just starting to pass the first of the many stores in Hogsmeade. "So, what's the reason for coming here today?"

"I want to get you a Christmas present," he said happily.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to do that without me?"

"Only if I want to get something I'm not sure you'll like. I thought you'd like to pick it out yourself so I know you'll love it."

"Draco Malfoy, I think that's considered cheating," I said with a little giggle.

"I don't cheat," he informed me with a serious gaze. I smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Pansy Parkinson looking extremely pissed that I was walking so close to Draco and his arm was wrapped around me protectively. My smile grew even bigger as I realized she was jealous because he would never hold her like this. Draco led me to a jewelry store a few stores down from The Three Broomsticks.

"Draco," I asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, love. You'll like this," he assured me.

He pulled me into the little store and a tall woman with long red hair approached us at once. "How may I help you today?"

"We're just going to look around for a bit," Draco informed her.

She nodded. "If I can help you with anything, just let me know."

"Thank you," Draco said before pulling me towards one of the many glass cases.

"Draco, what's this all about?" I asked in a hurried whisper.

"I want to get you something that shows you and everyone else how much you mean to me," he said.

"But, Draco, these are so expensive," I whined.

"Don't worry about the price. You're worth every sickle." He kissed my nose. "So, what do you like? A necklace, a bracelet, or maybe a ring?" He said the ring part suggestively.

"What kind of ring are you asking me to get?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just a promise ring," he assured me, but then he added, "For now."

I sighed. "Alright, but just a promise ring. I'm too young to be getting married."

Draco pretended to be hurt, and then he perked back up. "You'll come around."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the case of rings in front of us. I tried on several rings that I liked, but in the end I chose a simple white gold band with one diamond and an emerald on either side of it. The owner resized it to fit my tiny finger and Draco slid it onto the ring finger of my right hand.

"Beautiful," he said admiringly, holding my hand in his own. He paid for the jewelry and we made our way out of the store. "What do you want to do now?"

I shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry."

He nodded and pulled me into The Three Broomsticks. He left me in a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant and left to order for us. He came back with two butterbeers and sat down across from me. He studied my face for a moment.

"What?" I finally asked, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "I just love it when I make you blush." That comment made me blush even more and he laughed. "So, are you really that opposed to getting married?"

I frowned. "I don't have a problem with getting married. It was just never that high on my priorities since I was locked up and on the run for five years." I sipped my drink. "What's with all the talk about marriage, anyway? We've only been together for a few months."

"You are everything I want in my life," he said, looking at the table. "And when I find what I want, I never let it go."

"So you're saying you'd never let me go?"

"Exactly."

"And what if I wanted you to?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I guess if you really didn't want to be with me, I would eventually have to." He paused, looking worried for a moment. "Why? Are you sick of me already?"

I smirked. "I would never be sick of you."

"Good."

Our food came then and we didn't talk much after that. When we were done, Draco paid for our meal and we walked back out into the frosty winter air hand in hand. "Happy Christmas, Ivy," Draco said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as we passed through the doors of the school.

I smiled up at him. "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Ivy!" Hermione's voice called from our left.

"Hey Hermione," I said, holding Draco's hand tightly. "You know Draco."

Hermione nodded to him and he nodded politely back. "I got you a Christmas present," she told me, handing me a beautiful gold square of wrapping paper. I unwrapped the gift and smiled. It was a book on wedding planning. "I remembered you talking about how you liked that kind of stuff, so I thought you could learn more about starting your own business and whatever else there is to know."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I love it!" I gave her a hug. "I actually got you something, too, but it's in my room. Can I bring it to you at dinner?"

"Sure!" she gushed. "Well, I have to go meet Ron. See you later!"

I waved at her as she ran down the hall. Draco was smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"So the girl who doesn't want to get married wants to plan weddings," he said skeptically.

"I didn't say I didn't want to get married. I just said not yet," I corrected him, opening the door to my room. We cuddled up on my big bed together and lay quietly for some time. "I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?" he asked, tracing patterns on my arm.

"If we're still together when we graduate, I'll marry you."

"I don't want you to marry me because you lost a bet," he said, sitting up to look at me. He was irritated. "I want you to marry me because you want to and we love each other."

"I do want to marry you," I assured him.

"And what do you mean if we're still together?"

I shrugged. "It's a year and a half away. Things happen."

He shook his head slowly. "Nothing will break us up."

"You can't promise that."

He frowned and lay back down next to me, taking my hand. "Just consider this a bet that you're going to lose."

I giggled. "We'll see."

On New Years morning I got a letter at breakfast. It was odd considering everyone that would ever write to me was here at the school. I opened it anyway and gagged. It was short, but to the point and very threatening just by who it was from.

_The Dark Lord will see you soon._

_L.M._

"What's wrong?" Draco asked me, seeing the terrified expression on my face.

Without answering him, I shot up from the table and walked as calmly as I could to where my uncle sat at the professor's table. He looked up at me with a smiled, but that turned into worry as soon as he saw the look on my face. "Here," I said, handing him the letter.

Snape's eyes grew wide as he read the letter. "Headmaster, I believe we have an important matter to attend to."

Dumbledore looked from Snape to me and nodded. The two professors stood and followed me out of the Great Hall, ignoring the eyes that followed us. We walked quickly to Dumbledore's office and an immediate uproar started between my uncle and the headmaster.

"You knew this would happen and you didn't take the precautions! You should have called in the Advanced Guard the minute she set foot in this castle!" Snape argued.

"I'm well aware of my mistake, Severus, but yelling at me won't make it happen sooner." Dumbledore waved his wand and several rolls of parchment flew out the window.

"We need to get her out of here!" Snape practically begged.

"No. It's far too dangerous to move her now." Dumbledore sat in his chair.

"I am right here, you know!" I finally screamed, becoming angry and confused. They both turned to look at me. "What's going on?"

Snape looked at the floor. "They're coming for you."

"What do you mean, they're coming for me?" I spat out.

"The Dark Lord believes it is time for you to follow through with what he's taught you," Dumbledore said calmly.

"What does that mean?"

"You are supposed to kill Harry Potter and go back with You-Know-Who to be his bride," Snape said through gritted teeth.

I gagged. "When?"

"We're not sure. It could be any time between now and the end of your seventh year," Dumbledore informed me.

"Great," I said, throwing my hands in the air and sitting heavily in the armchair next to me. I sat through about thirty more minutes of the two of them arguing over what to do when I finally got sick of it and left without another word. I went straight to my room and was surprised to find Draco lounging on the couch with a fire blazing in the fireplace. "Hey," I said quietly, sitting down next to him.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling me to him and holding me tightly.

I stared at the floor. "I got a letter."

"From who?"

"Your father."

Draco tensed around me. "What did it say?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

"The Dark Lord will see you soon," I told him quietly.

Draco was seething. "What does this mean?"

"He's coming for me. I'm supposed to fulfill what he wants me to do."

"Kill Potter and marry him?" Draco spat out.

I nodded and looked up at his angry face. "Draco, please don't get angry."

"How am I not supposed to be angry?" he raged. "That git wants to take my girlfriend away after she's committed murder!" He was standing up now with clenched fists at his sides, breathing heavily. He finally looked at my sad face and immediately calmed down. He knelt in front of me and took my face in his hands. "I won't let him hurt you," he vowed.

I smiled sadly. "I know, love. I'm always safe with you." I didn't know if I really believed that, but I would say anything to make Draco happy.


	7. Chapter 7

January passed slowly. I was on edge most of the time and losing sleep. The dark circles under my eyes had returned somewhat, but they didn't take over my whole face like they had before I came back to Hogwarts. I was different, though, and every one noticed. I barely talked or ate. It was obvious that I wasn't sleeping well, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Draco tried desperately to bring me back to my old self, but I just couldn't shake the feeling when I knew they were coming for me. The worst part was that I didn't know when.

I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall by my self. I stared at my full plate of food with nothing on my mind. This is how it was most of the time, but usually Draco sat quietly next to me, trying to get me to eat something. Today he was nowhere to be found. I didn't blame him since I'd become something close to a zombie in the last month and a half. I stared at the ring on my right hand and felt a tear roll down my cheek. If I kept acting this way, I knew I was going to lose him.

"Happy Valentine's day." I looked up at Draco as he sat next to me.

Honestly I'd forgotten all about this holiday. I smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's day." I leaned in and kiss his lips lightly before forcing myself to eat a bite of eggs.

"Feeling better today, I see," he stated, digging into his own food.

I nodded. "Trying to, anyway."

"Well, at least you're eating." He took my hand in his and I turned to face him. "I got you something."

I raised an eyebrow at him while he pulled out a small leather pouch out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out a silver chain with two charms dangling from the end. One was an I for Ivy and the other was a D for Draco. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he took the chain from me and fastened it securely around my neck.

"I love it," I said honestly. "Thank you."

He kissed me again. "I have one just like it," he told me, pulling his own out from underneath his shirt. "I also have a surprise for you tonight."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning, Draco Malfoy?"

He smiled at me. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, love. You'll like this surprise."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my breakfast.

Classes went by quickly and everyone was preparing for their dates that night. Hermione and Ginny came to my room to get ready since I wasn't supposed to go to the other house rooms.

"When is Draco coming to get you?" Ginny asked from the bed where she was lounging and watching me run around my room in a frenzy.

"In like thirty minutes," I answered, finishing the last touches on my hair and make-up. "What are you doing tonight, Gin?"

"Oh, I suppose Harry's got something planned. He never tells me until the last second, though," she said in a bored tone. "Hermione's got a great night ahead of her, though."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, shut up."

I smirked. "What's Ron got planned?"

"Who knows, but tomorrow Hermione might be a new woman!" Ginny laughed.

I joined in with the laughter until Hermione threw a pillow at me. "Oh come on Hermione. It's not that bad. I'm almost sure that tonight is the night with Draco. We can lose it together!" Hermione blushed profusely and I snorted. "Ok, I'm going to put this on and I'll be out for inspection."

I went into the bathroom and dressed in a black lace corset with a matching thong and stockings that came up to mid thigh. I slid my feet into black strappy heels and walked back out into my bedroom where both girls' mouths dropped open. "How do I look?"

"Amazing!" Hermione gushed.

"If Malfoy doesn't snog you silly, come find me. I might be up for it," Ginny giggled. "You look hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I think I might skip the offer Gin, but thanks anyway," I said as I pulled my black tube dress over my body and looked in the mirror to inspect myself. My blonde hair cascaded down my back in sexy tendrils. I had on the ring and the necklace Draco gave me, knowing that he'd love that I wore them all the time. I really did look incredible if I did say so myself. There was a knock on the door. I frowned. "He's early," I whined, but when I opened the door it wasn't Draco. "Uncle Severus!" I squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Snape frowned as he took in my appearance. He stepped into the room without permission and looked at the two girls sitting on my bed. "May I speak to my niece in private, please?"

They looked at me and then hurried out of the room as fast as they could. I frowned. I knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation. "Can this wait? I kind of have somewhere to be in a few minutes."

He looked back at me after examining a picture of my parents. "No, I'm afraid it can't wait." He studied me again, making me uncomfortable. "I've noticed how close you and Mr. Malfoy have become and I assume you have plans with him tonight?" I nodded. "I want you to think very hard about what you do tonight-"

I scrunched my nose and interrupted him. "Please, uncle. Not the sex talk!" I whined.

"I just want you to be sure before you do anything and make sure you're really ready," he pleaded. "And please take every precaution if you and Draco decide to do something along those lines." I pretended to gag and he frowned at me. "This is serious, Ivy. I don't want you doing something you're not ready for."

I put up my hands in defeat. "God forbid I do something I don't want to. You should know me better than this, Uncle Severus. I never do something I don't want to do."

He smirked. "Yes, of course you don't." He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I should be going, then."

"Please, do," I giggled, giving him a little shove out the door.

He turned around to look at me once more. "You do look lovely, Ivy," he told me meaningfully.

I smiled and turned my attention to the blonde walking down the hall towards us. "Draco," I said smiling as he stopped right next to Snape.

Draco smiled at me before turning to the other man standing just outside my door. "Professor Snape," he said, nodding his head towards the older man.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said politely back. "Take care of my niece tonight."

Draco looked back at me. "I will."

We both watched Snape walk away until he turned the corner at the end of the hallway and disappeared. Draco took in my uncomfortable expression and laughed. "What happened?"

"He tried to give me the sex talk," I mumbled.

Draco snorted. When he was done laughing he looked me over with lust filled eyes. "You look amazing," he breathed.

I smiled and stepped closer to him, pressing myself against his chest. His arms wrapped instinctively around me. "Why don't you show me my surprise and I'll show you how I can look even better," I suggested.

He smirked and closed my bedroom door before leading me down the hallway. We went up three flights of stairs to the East side of the castle and stopped in front of a black brick wall. He closed his eyes for several minutes before a wooden door appeared in front of us.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he pulled me through the door.

"This is the room of requirement," he told me. "You just think of what you want and it will give it to you."

That's when I took in the room before me. It was a large room with green and black drapery along the wall and candles that lit the room dimly all around. There was a small table with two chairs and two meals sitting in front of them. To the right there was a large bed with black bedding and red rose petals spread all over it.

"I thought it might cheer you up a bit to have a romantic evening together," he told me, draping his arms around my waist.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I hope those are happy tears," he wondered.

"Very happy tears."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking towards the table.

I grabbed his hand to stop him and he turned back to me with a curious look. "Not so much," I said, pulling on his arm to lead him to the bed.

I pushed him away from me slightly before pulling the dress over my head, revealing the sheer garments underneath it. I bit my bottom lip as Draco's eyes grew wide and his breathing heavy. My eyes darted down to where a bulge formed in his pants. I smiled shyly and closed the space between us. "Tonight?" I asked, not knowing if he was ready yet.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, obviously trying to calm himself. "Yes," he finally breathed.

His hands grabbed my hips and he lifted me slightly to sit on the edge of the bed. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. His hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me passionately. I undid his trouser buttons and slid them to the floor, leaving his boxers on. He kicked his shoes and pants to the side before moving his lips to my neck. I moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot on my throat. He undid my corset and threw it to the floor before pushing me softly down to the bed while he pulled off my shoes and then my stockings. His hands slid all the way up my bare legs, causing another moan to escape my lips. He pulled off my last article of clothing, leaving me naked once more before shedding his own shirt and boxers and lying on top of me.

The feeling of his bare skin on mine was enough to send me over the edge. I could feel the wetness between my legs as his erection poked into my stomach. He kissed my lips while his hands pushed my legs apart, letting him get into position. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I bit my lower lip and nodded. "I need to feel you, Draco."

With those last words, he pushed his entire length inside of me. We let out a loud moan together and my eyes closed as I reveled in the feel of him. My hands slid down his arms, but when my right hands slid over something rough, I froze. My eyes snapped open to see the Dark Mark burned into Draco's left arm.

"What's this?" I asked suddenly.

He frowned, not really understanding what I meant. "What do you mean?"

I pushed him off of me and grabbed his arm. "This! The Dark Mark! What is it doing there?" I was practically shouting.

He stared at me and pulled his arm away. "I thought you knew," he said quietly.

I let out a sharp breath. "How could I know? You never told me!"

"It's not that serious," he muttered harshly.

"Yes it is!" I got up quickly and slid my dress back over my body before strapping my feet into my shoes again. I didn't bother with the discarded lingerie since I was trying to leave quickly. "I have to go," I said, turning for the door. He grabbed my arm. "Let go of me!" I screamed, pushing him away.

"No!" He said frantically. "Let me explain!"

My eyes widened. "Explain what? That you're a Death Eater? I can already see that!" I wrenched my arm away from him and hurried out of the room and down the hall. I slammed my bedroom door shut and collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

I didn't understand why I was acting this way or why I hadn't noticed before. I mean, my best friend had showed me his Dark Mark months ago and I didn't flip out on him. But that was different. He was honest with me about it and I understood that he couldn't get out of it because of his father. Didn't I owe Draco the same explanation?

I didn't have much time to think about going back to find Draco because someone cleared their throat from a dark corner of my bedroom. I jumped and looked up into the menacing face of Fenrir Greyback, the half werewolf that had helped capture me many times before.

"What's got you down, sweetie?" Greyback asked me, taking a step forward.

I backed up; only to have my back hit the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I merely came to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in ages, you know," he said, examining my dress. "I see you are dressed up tonight. Just come back from a Valentine's date?"

All I could do was nod.

"I also came to give Dumbledore a message," he added, only a foot away from me now. He raised his right claw and brought it down sharply.

I screamed in pain as his ragged wolf nails slashed through my chest and stomach. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Greyback had disappeared. My blood was soaking me and the floor all around where I lay. After screaming for several long minutes, I finally managed to get my bedroom door open and drag myself down the hall. When I couldn't bear to move anymore, I collapsed against the wall and cried in pain, hoping someone would hear me.

"Ivy?" a voice called from not too far away. The voice was muffled, like something was blocking my eardrums.

"Blaise," I choked out weakly as the figure stood in front of me.

"Oh my god," Blaise croaked out, taking in the blood gushing from my torso. Without another word, he lifted my limp body carefully and ran us to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was there in seconds. "What in Merlin's name happened to her?"

"I don't know," Blaise said, placing me on a bed.

"Greyback," I choked to the nurse and her eyes widened before she rain off to get potions for my wound. I turned to Blaise and grabbed his shirt. "Draco!" I begged weakly. "Bring Draco!"

He nodded and hurried off just as Madame Pomfrey rushed back to me. The last thing I knew, the nurse poured a purple potion onto my wound. It burned me, making me scream louder than I had so far. I couldn't take the pain that this was causing anymore. I black out.

I was sore. That's all I knew right now. My entire chest and stomach was on fire. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. I didn't have any strength to keep trying, so I listened. All was quiet except for a faint snore coming from my left. Where was I?

Someone was holding my right hand and I could smell a faint scent of rubbing alcohol. Oh yeah. I was in the hospital wing. My eyes snapped open as I remembered what happened with Greyback and I started to hyperventilate. When I calmed down a little, I looked to see who was snoring. Snape was sleeping soundly in a chair next to my bed, but he wasn't the one holding my hand. I looked to the other side of my bed to see my hand laced with Draco's. I remembered what had happened with him, too and immediately felt bad for leaving him. He was leaned forward with his head resting on my bed next to my legs. He was sleeping, but there was a worried crease between his brows.

My eyes turned to my own body. White sheets covered me so I lifted them slightly to find my whole torso bandaged with white gauze. I assumed it had been on there for a while since they were stained with blood. I had a pair of black boxers on. I knew they were Draco's instantly. Someone must have put them on me since my dress was torn to shreds.

The movement my arm made when I dropped it back to the bed sent a little stab of pain through my body and I sucked in a sharp breath. Draco's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately when he noticed I was awake.

He stared at me with relief in his eyes for a long time. "You're awake," he finally breathed.

I nodded and tried to smile at him. "Draco," I breathed as he leaned forward to kiss my lips. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. I should have-"

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I should have told you." He pulled his chair closer and held my hand firmly in both of his. "I just assumed you knew so I didn't mention it."

I nodded. "That's what you meant when you said you were more like your father than I thought?" He nodded. "Draco, you're nothing like your father. You're kind and loving. I don't believe that man has ever loved a thing in his life."

"I think you're right." He looked at the floor. "He made me get this mark on my sixteenth birthday. He said if I refused, he would kill me."

I nodded. "I understand."

"You're awake!" Snape breathed from my other side. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Thank god!"

"Uncle Severus," I said with a smile. I frowned then. "I hurt."

"I would assume so," he chuckled at my bluntness. "You're lucky to be alive. If Mr. Zabini hadn't found you, I don't know that you would still be with us."

"Blaise?" I asked. "He found me?"

Snape nodded. "He came to find me as soon as he brought you here. He was covered in blood."

"He came to get me, too," Draco put in.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Snape asked, sitting back down.

I concentrated, trying to remember what exactly Greyback had said. "I came back to my room last night and Greyback was waiting for me. He told me I looked pretty and that he had a message for Dumbledore." I flinched. "That's when he did this," I said, pointing to my chest.

"How did he get in?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. He was there when I got there," I said. "He just vanished after he slashed me." Draco squeezed my hand slightly and I looked at him to see an angry scowl grace his lips.

"Dumbledore has brought in several guards for you and the school," Snape informed me. I nodded, feeling a little more at ease at this news. "Now I must see the headmaster and let him know you're awake," he said, standing up. "I'll be back soon, though."

I watched him walk out of the room and turned to Draco. He stared at me for several long moments before tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over, falling silently down his cheeks. My eyes widened and I gripped his hand tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," Draco said in a shaky voice. "I thought you were dead."

Seeing him cry like this broke my heart. Despite the pain, I pulled him to me and hugged him tight as I stroked his hair. I let him cry into my bare shoulder until he calmed a little. "I'll never leave you, Draco. No matter what happens, you will never have to worry about us being apart."

He nodded and kissed my lips. He rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, Ivy."

I smiled up at him. "I love you, too, Draco."

Draco sat back in his seat as Madame Pomfrey strode into the room. "Ah, you're awake," she noted. "Good. You can finally take this potion and begin the healing process." She handed me the vial of blue liquid and I downed it in one gulped, blanching at the taste. She laughed.

"Am I going to turn into a werewolf?" I blurted out without thinking.

She laughed again. "Of course not. That only happens with bites. I cleaned your wound, but we must change the bandages to ensure that it doesn't become infected." I nodded. She gave a stern look to Draco.

"He can stay," I said quickly.

Madame Pomfrey turned her gaze to me and her face softened. "Oh, alright. He can help me, then." Draco nodded and stood up, ready for whatever assignment she gave him. "Help her sit up so I can take these dirty bandages off."

Draco placed his arms carefully on the back of my shoulders and my lower back and brought me forward slowly. I screamed in pain and his face cringed. Madame Pomfrey quickly took the bloody wrappings off, cleaned my wound and wrapped it tightly in a clean set of bandages. Draco lay me back down carefully and sat down with a hurt look on his face. Madame Pomfrey went back into her office.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"It's not your fault, love. You were only trying to help," I said, stroking his cheek with my hand. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he vowed.

"Can you find Blaise and bring him here?" I asked. "I need to talk to him."

Draco nodded, kissed my lips swiftly and left. He was back within fifteen minutes with Blaise in tow. When Blaise caught sight of me, his face turned into a pained expression. He sat down quietly in the chair next to me. I smiled at Draco and he left to wait outside the door to give us some privacy.

"You look terrible," I told him with a smirk.

His eyes shot up to look at me. "Probably better than you, though."

I scrunched my nose. "Thanks." Blaise fidgeted with his hands. "I'm sorry Blaise."

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"You mum. When I asked her to help me, I never imagined they would find out. I never would have brought it up if I knew."

"I know," he said quietly. "She thought of you as the daughter she never had. She was only doing it to save someone she loved." He paused. "She loved you, Ivy. She would have done it even if you hadn't asked."

The tears welled in my eyes before I realized what he'd said. Blaise stood up and hugged me. "You're like my sister, Ivy. I can never stay mad at you. It's not your fault that she's gone and I'm sorry I ever thought it was."

"I just can't believe I didn't even know she was gone," I said when Blaise sat back down. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for the funeral."

"It's ok. There were Death Eaters that would have surely snatched you back up if you were there and that would mean she died in vain. But you got away and they've yet to catch you again." His eyes drifted to my torn chest.

"You saved my life, Blaise," I told him. "If you hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

He nodded. "Well, you're welcome, then." I smiled. "So, how goes it with Draco?"

"Draco is great. He makes me happier than I've ever been."

"Good," he said. "You know he has the mark, too, then?"

I nodded. "I found out on Valentine's day."

Blaise nodded. "I've got to get to class, but I'll come back and see you later, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

Blaise left the room and I could hear him and Draco exchanging a few words in low voices before Draco came back in the room and sat down next to me again. I smiled at him. "I love you," I said quietly.

He smiled back at me. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, Miss Snape, it looks like you're all healed," Madame Pomfrey informed me as she examined the faint scars on the front of my body.

"I can go?" I asked excitedly. It had been three weeks and I was sick of staying in bed all the time. The nurse nodded. "Thank you!" I squealed, surprising her with a huge hug. I got up and was about to leave, but she called me back.

"Mr. Malfoy left this for you," she said, handing me a small envelope before returning to her office.

I frowned. Draco was in class right now. I opened the note and read it.

Follow the roses.

_You'll get a big surprise._

D

I raised an eyebrow. What had he thought up this time? I walked down the deserted corridor and found a beautiful blood red rose draped through a loop on the first staircase. I smelled it and continued. The roses led me to the same place Draco had taken me to on Valentine's Day. The room of requirement. I stared blankly at the wall for a moment, not knowing what to do, but a pair of familiar arms snaked around my waist and I turned around to look into Draco's beautiful gray eyes.

"Took you long enough," he said, kissing my lips.

"I thought you were in class," I said, hugging him tightly.

He shook his head. "I wanted to be with you when you got out."

I nodded. "So, what's this all about then?"

He closed his eyes and a door appeared in the wall just like it had the last time we were here. He pulled me through it and I gasped. The room was a bit smaller than it was the last time, but it was even more extravagant. The room was draped in gold silk and there were black candles floating around, lighting the room dimly in a romantic way. There was an even bigger bed with black and gold sheets and pillows. There were blood red roses draped all around the room; on the floor, the bed, even hanging in the air.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I was hoping we could redo Valentine's Day and have a better one." He paused. "Assuming you won't run out on me again."

I frowned at him. "No, I won't ever leave you."

He kissed my lips. My hands worked with the buttons on his shirt and slid the thin fabric to the floor. I looked down at the Dark Mark and Draco stood very still while I held his arm and placed light kisses all over the scar that marred his perfect skin. I looked back up into his eyes and saw the worry that creased his forehead.

"It's ok," I breathed, placing my hands on his chest now. "I love every party of you. And that mark is part of you."

"You can really love a Death Eater?" he asked in a sour tone.

"You're different than them," I promised.

Without another word, I pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra, letting both articles of clothing fall to the floor. Draco stepped forward and placed his hands on my waist before leaning down to capture my lips with his own. He sank down to his knees to place gentle kisses along the scars that ran from my left collarbone to my right hip. I closed my eyes, loving the way his lips felt against my skin. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down, along with my panties. I stepped out of them and my shoes at the same time and bit my lip as he kissed his way back up my body. I slid onto the edge of the bed and watched Draco take his own pants and boxers off. When he looked back towards me, I opened my legs slowly to show him what he wanted most and bit my lip as he closed the space between us.

"Do you want me?" I mumbled in a husky voice against his lips and running my hands along his chest.

He shuddered when my fingertips touched his erection lightly. "Yes," he whispered.

"How bad?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he captured my lips in a fierce, but passionate kiss, pushing me softly down onto the bed. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, making his erection poke into my thigh. His hands worked their way over my body, massaging and pinching, making me moan every time he touched a sensitive area. When the passion was built up enough and I couldn't stand it any longer, I began to beg.

"Draco," I pleaded.

"Hmm?" he asked, sucking on one of my breasts while his fingers worked with the hot place between my legs.

"Please," I moaned.

"Please what?" he asked, looking up at me and pumping his fingers into me with more force.

"I need you inside me!" I pleaded.

He smirked at me. "I think you can wait a little longer."

"Draco!" I begged with a loud gasp.

"Alright, alright," he finally agreed, pulling his fingers out of me and positioning himself between my legs as I opened them as wide as they could go. He placed the tip at my entrance and paused, taking in my impatient expression. I whimpered underneath him and he smirked again before plunging into me.

I moaned loudly as Draco pulled out and plunged into me again. He kept up this slow rhythm until I started digging my nails into his arms, looking pained. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're torturing me!" I whined. "Go faster!"

He suppressed a laugh and did as he was told. Not too long after, he had me screaming his name as I climaxed. He came right after me before collapsing on top of me, breathing heavily. When I caught my breath, I began kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair away from his face. He looked up at me with a smile on his lips.

"You're amazing," I told him.

"I'm glad you think so," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the concern on his face.

"You should have told me you were a virgin," he said.

"How do you know I was?"

"Well, I don't think someone who's had sex before could be as tight as you are," he said. "And I popped your cherry." He moved the sheets so I could see the small spots of blood. My cheeks flushed a deep crimson and he laughed. "It's alright, love. Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," I said honestly. "It was amazing. Can we do it again?"

Draco laughed while I flipped us over so I was on top. "You're a wild one."

I grinned evilly at him and slid him inside me again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as I began round two.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco spent the night in my room that night. We decided it was best to stay in an actual bedroom instead of a room that was open to anyone. So I woke up the next morning with Draco's arms wrapped around my naked body. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. His eyes opened slowly as I placed gentle kisses on his chest. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"Morning, love," I said.

"Good morning, baby," he said in a low voice. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm. The best I've had in years."

He looked at the clock. "I should go change. Classes will start soon."

I nodded sadly. I wanted to stay in bed with him all day. But I didn't complain as he pulled his dirty clothes back on and grab his wand from the night table. I pulled one of his shirts over my head and slipped into a pair of underwear. He leaned over the bed and kissed my lips. "See you at breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded and watched him go. The room was silent for about ten seconds before a vaguely familiar voice sounded from the same dark corner Greyback was hiding in almost a month ago.

"Isn't that a sweet picture? The Dark Lord's betrothed waking up next to my son," Lucius Malfoy stepped into the faint light, holding not only his own wand, but mine, too.

I froze. "What do you want?" I asked in a shaky breath.

"I don't want anything," he stated. "The Dark Lord feels it's time to claim what is rightfully his."

Two more figures appeared beside him. I immediately recognized Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange. My nostrils flared.

"I see you survived our little message, then," Greyback growled.

I nodded slightly and turned my gaze to the woman. "Bellatrix," I nodded at her.

"Ivy!" she cooed. "So lovely to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same."

She frowned and raised her wand, but Lucius stopped her. "She is not to be harmed. She is the Dark Lord's greatest treasure."

"Greatest Treasure?" I asked skeptically. "If that's the case, why did he have a werewolf attack me and almost kill me?"

"Enough talk!" Bellatrix yelled. "Let's get this over with."

"Very well," Lucius said. "Fenrir."

Greyback strode forward quickly and grabbed my arms. I immediately started to struggle, but it was no good. He was ten times stronger than me. I continued to struggle as Greyback followed the other two down the hall towards the Great Hall. I faintly realized that they were cursing anyone who crossed their path, but I didn't have long to register this fact because they'd already burst into the crowded Great Hall.

At first the room had gone silent, but not too long and everyone was screaming and running for the exits. Bellatrix threw sparks in the air and everyone that had run for the door was frozen in place while Greyback threw me on the floor in front of the staff table and I noticed all of them were on their feet with their wands out.

"This is stupid of you, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "You are clearly outnumbered."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Albus," Lucius drawled back. The room was filled with a black smoke. When it cleared, there were at least twenty more Death Eaters with raised wands. "Now, I believe, you are outnumbered."

I stared at the floor on hands and knees while Greyback stood over me, watching me closely. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and looked slightly to my left to see Draco and Blaise standing up, looking as if they wanted to do something. I shook my head slightly, warning them to stay still. Draco gulped, obviously worried.

"What is it that you came for, exactly," Dumbledore asked politely.

I looked up towards him and saw my uncle with a strained expression as he gazed down at me.

"You're thinking correctly when you assume we want the girl, but we so obviously already have her. We could have simply taken her from her room," Bellatrix said in her shrill voice. "But we have other plans for her as well."

"And what are those plans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, she already knows what it is we want," Bellatrix said. She made a gesture with her hand and the doors to the Great Hall opened once more. There were gasps all around the room as Voldemort himself strode gracefully into the room with Peter Pettigrew on his heels.

"Why is she on the floor?" Voldemort asked menacingly to his followers. "Get her up! No queen of mine shall touch a dirty floor."

Greyback quickly pulled me to my feet and I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me," I seethed.

"Ah, Ivy. I see you are still very spirited," Voldemort said with a smile.

I glared at him. "I see you're still vile and repulsive," I snapped.

His smile faltered slightly, but regained its strength quickly. "That's why I always liked you. You're not afraid to hurt my feelings."

"That's funny. I never liked you," I grumbled.

Voldemort ignored me and turned to look around the room at all of the people who weren't frozen. "And where is young Harry?"

My eyes widened. I knew what he was trying to do. I silently begged that he wasn't in the room with us. But time seemed to stand still as Harry's messy black hair came into view and he was suddenly standing right in front of me. My breathing became heavy as I stared at him, the familiar feeling of hatred washing over me. Harry's eyes flickered to me for just a second before he looked back to Voldemort.

"Would someone like to tell Harry what's been going on? He looks rather confused," Voldemort announced.

The room was silent. Voldemort stared happily around the room. I stared at Harry while he stared at Voldemort. My eyes darted to my uncle and he gave me a calming look, but my eyes shot back to Harry. I couldn't be stopped now. Voldemort was here and the influence was much stronger now that he was right next to me.

"I guess I'm the lucky one, then," Voldemort said menacingly. "You see Harry. Many years ago, I became infatuated with a little girl. I immediately made plans for her to prove herself to me before becoming my wife when she became of age. That little girl is now this sixteen year old beauty standing before you."

I cringed as Harry's gaze turned to me and I had to struggle to keep from launching myself at him. I looked away from him as Voldemort continued.

"Ivy is going to kill you, Harry. She has to do this because she is forever bound to me with the marks I have left on her back. And when she fulfills this request, I shall marry her and give her anything her heart desires. And together we will take over the Wizarding World."

The room was silent. I could feel every pair of eyes on me as I stared at the floor. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why did he have to choose me? Why did I have to go through this mess of a life?

I stopped thinking and took in my surrounding. Voldemort had mumbled something to Bellatrix and Greyback. I assumed it was to hold us still because I was now standing directly in front of Harry with Greyback's large hand on my shoulder and Bellatrix's hand was on Harry's shoulder.

My eyes rolled back in my head as I smelled Harry's cologne drifting over to me. That scent was going to make me pounce on him and Voldemort knew it.

"You feel it, don't you, Ivy," Voldemort whispered in my ear, loud enough for the people around us to hear. "You feel the pull he has on you. You know you want to do it. You have the strength to kill him."

Voldemort slipped a cold metal object into my hand and I realized it was a dagger laced with snake venom. My breathing became ragged as Voldemort stepped away from me. My eyes darted around the room as the seconds ticked by. They landed on Dumbledore first with his knowing eyes. He nodded to me slightly. My eyes flicked to my uncle who looked so angry and worried that he might be sick. My eyes turned to Draco. His face almost killed me. He had tears welling in his eyes. I knew it was breaking him to pieces that I was in trouble and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. My eyes returned to Harry, who was still watching me carefully. I swallowed hard and took a step towards him.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed quietly from beside me.

Hearing his voice made something inside me snap. The hatred for Harry suddenly vanished and filled me with even more hatred for the man who did this to me. My nostrils flared as I formed a new plan in my head. I took another step towards Harry, thankful that Greyback's hand was still on my shoulder and he was only an inch behind me. I raised the dagger, putting it into the perfect place to strike. I slashed it down, but instead of plunging it through Harry's heart, it continued down passed my hip and into Greyback's stomach. I turned around quickly and slid the blade upwards, cutting a deep line all the way up to his throat and pulled it out again. Greyback was lifeless on the ground the second the blade left his skin.

"No!" Voldemort screamed.

An immediate uproar followed the silent moment and everyone in the room had their wands out. Beams of light shot out in every direction as I watched the scene before me.

"You'll pay for that you little wench!" Bellatrix screamed, grabbing a rough hold of my throat and squeezing. I choked on the little breath I had before raising my hands and pushing her. A flash of light blasted from my palms and shot her all the way across the room and through a window. I stared after her, shaking.

"How did you do that?" Draco's voice asked as he pulled out of the way of a stream of light.

"I don't know," I said shakily.

"Come on," Draco said, pulling me towards the door that led back to the entrance hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get you somewhere safe."

"Draco!" I said, pulling him to a stop. "I can't! I have to help them! This is my fault and I can't just leave them down there."

Draco's gaze moved from my face to something behind my shoulder. I turned around to see Dumbledore and Snape battling five masked Death Eaters. I looked at Draco and he nodded, blasting a curse towards one of the masked men. One of the Death Eaters came towards me and I put my hand up, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at me with a stunned expression in his eyes. I pushed my hand and he flew into the wall. The fight continued, more people coming down the hall mid-battle. A flash of green caught my eye and I turned to the source. Dumbledore lay dead on the floor.

"No!" I screamed. Lucius Malfoy grinned evilly at me and ran down the hall. I sprinted after him screaming, "Come back and fight, you coward!"

I chased him all the way to the Astronomy tower, but found nothing. I looked out into the open grounds and saw him float to the ground and smile up at me before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. I fell to the stone floor and hyperventilated while I thought through everything that happened. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but didn't look up. I knew all the Death Eaters had disappeared by now.

"Ivy!" Snape's voice yelled to me. "Ivy look at me!" He shook me slightly, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Dumbledore was dead. And, again, it was all my fault. I got up slowly and walked down to where I knew his body would be. I pushed my way through the small crowd that had already gathered around him and fell to my knees beside his body. I looked up into Harry's wet eyes. "I'm sorry," I told him.

He nodded and looked back to Dumbledore's lifeless face. I felt Draco's arms wrap around me and fell into him, sobbing into his chest. Eventually he got me to stand up and took me back to my room.

Dumbledore's funeral was held the day before the train ride home. It was a beautiful ceremony and he was buried in a white tomb right on the Hogwarts grounds. I watched from the front steps of the school with Draco by my side while everyone else was seated around the gravesite. I couldn't bring myself to say a proper goodbye since he'd meant so much to me throughout my life.

I woke up the next morning with Draco sleeping next to me. I knew he would be out a little while longer so I snuck into the bathroom to take a shower. I washed and rinsed myself and I was standing still, letting the scorching hot water run down my body with my head pressed to the cool tiled walls when a pair of arms slid around me. I jumped slightly and turned to face Draco's worried gaze.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pulling me close.

I nodded. "Just ready to go home."

"Where exactly is home for you now?"

"Snape asked me to stay with him this summer. He lives in Spinner's End," I informed him. "You can come visit."

"I don't think he'd like that very much," Draco said with a frown. "He might decide to give me the sex talk next."

I giggled. "I already asked him. He's ok with whatever will make me happy."

Draco nodded and leaned in to kiss me. He lifted me off the floor and wrapped my legs around his waist, sliding easily into me.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just trying to get a quickie in before we have to go, love," he said, beginning to pump into me.

"Mmm," I moaned, capturing his lips as my fingers gripped his shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

The train ride home was uneventful, but I broke down in tears when I had to say goodbye to Draco. He was the only thing that got me through this whole school year and I didn't know how I would last through the summer without him.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll come visit soon," he'd assured me.

And with one last kiss, we parted ways. Snape was waiting for me outside the train station and took me to a deserted alley where we apparated to his house. We landed in a small living room with rows of books lining the walls and two small couches facing each other. He showed me my room and left me to unpack while he made dinner for us.

The first month went by quickly. I got through the days by reading the many books Snape had in the study and exchanging owls with Draco and Hermione. But the letters from Draco stopped in the middle of July and I quickly became depressed. I continued to send him updates, but I never received anything from him. Instead of growing worried, though, I was becoming angry. I soon had so much anger towards him that I smashed most of my possessions.

Everything changed one day when Snape came home from wherever he goes during the day. I was lying on my bed, reading a book when the door burst open and he hurried in, quickly throwing my belongings into my trunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing up and watching him. "School doesn't start for three more weeks."

"The Dark Lord knows you're here," he mumbled. "You have to get out of here."

My eyes widened. "How? How does he know?"

"Draco's father found one of your many letters and informed him of your whereabouts."

I gasped. "Is Draco ok?"

"He's fine," he paused to look at me. "For now, anyway." He lifted my trunk and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs with him.

"Where are you sending me?"

"I have a cottage on a beach in France. You will stay there until I send for you," he said sternly. I nodded. "I have a portkey that is set to leave in one minute." He handed me my trunk and a chipped mug that started to glow.

"What about you? Won't they kill you?" I asked frantically.

"Don't worry about me. Just protect yourself." His face broke suddenly as the cup started to glow in my hand. "I love you, Ivy."

The room started spinning as I opened my mouth to say I loved him, too, but I found myself standing on a small porch of a stone cottage. I looked behind me and saw waves crashing onto the sand not ten feet away. I sighed and opened the door. The sitting room was cute and quaint with white curtains and a tan couch. The kitchen was small, but well stocked and there was one little bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. I unpacked and got myself something to eat, trying not to worry myself sick with what was happening to the people I loved.

Two weeks passed with no news. I busied myself with running along the beach and reading the few books that were in the cottage. I even walked down to the local village and did some shopping, but nothing could take my mind off of the question that burned my brain and haunted my nightmares. Was Draco ok?

Six days before school was supposed to start, an owl flew through my open window while I was eating breakfast and dropped a letter in front of me before flying off again. I grabbed the letter and ripped it open, tearing the edge slightly in my frenzy.

_Ivy,_

_I have arranged for you to meet me at Kings Cross_

_at noon on Saturday. You will be apparating to _

_Hogwarts with me then. _

_S.S._

_P.S. Bring Draco with you._

That last part confused me severely, but I didn't have time to contemplate what he meant because there was a loud pop from the living room and I fell out of my chair. I got up quickly and drew my wand, pointing it in front of me as I stepped into the living room. The wand wasn't necessary and I dropped it to the floor at once, seeing who had appeared in the cottage.

"Draco?" I breathed heavily.

He smiled sadly at me. He was hurt. Both of his eyes were adorned with dark bruises and his bottom lip was cut open and swollen. He had many lacerations on the skin that wasn't hidden by clothing. But he was alive. The anger I'd felt towards him was long gone now and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped protectively around me and he breathed in the smell of my hair.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I looked up at his battered face. "I missed you, too." I touched his lip lightly with my thumb. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that will cause permanent damage," he assured me. "I'll be healed in less than a month."

"Oh, Draco!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have written you so much."

"Why? I loved getting letters from you," he told me, sitting me down on the couch. "I should have hid them better."

"But it's my fault you're hurt," I cried. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."

He kneeled in front of me and pushed my chin up so I would look at him. "You didn't get me into anything I can't handle, love. I'll go through hell and back as long as I have you."

I sobbed even harder then. "But, Draco, they could kill you."

"They won't," he assured me.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because I'm Lucius Malfoy's son," he informed me with a roll of his eyes. "I'm the only heir they have."

I frowned. "So, what? This was just to teach you a lesson?" He nodded. I snorted. "A lot of good that did." He smiled. "Wait! How are you here then?"

"Snape's in the Order of the Phoenix. They're protecting us now," he told me.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore's Army, I guess," he shrugged.

I nodded, taking in every line of his beautiful face. He looked even more gorgeous than he had when we'd left each other at the train station even though he was bruised up a little bit. I assumed he was doing the same to me because he was silent as his eyes roamed all over me.

"What are you wearing?" he asked suddenly, with a smirk on his lips.

I blushed. "Um, I kind of stole a pair of your boxers and a shirt."

He laughed. "You could have just asked."

I looked at the floor. "Sorry. I wanted them to remember you and the way you smell."

"Do I smell good?"

"Very," I said, smiling.

He leaned in then, pressed his nose to my neck and inhaled deeply. He leaned back again with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. "Mmm," he said, opening his eyes again. "You smell wonderful, yourself." I stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

I pulled the shirt off of me to reveal my bare chest and turned back around to face him. I dropped the shirt on the floor and then pulled the boxers down and kicked them over to him. His eyes roamed hungrily over my body. "To see how we smell together," I mumbled huskily with a seductive smile.

He smirked and walked quickly to me, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I ripped off his shirt as he walked us to the bedroom. My back pressed against the closed door as we kissed each other hungrily, my hands tangling in his hair, trying desperately to pull him closer even though he was already flush against me. Draco opened the door and continued towards the bed, laying me on my back and then standing to pushing his trousers down to the floor. He climbed on top of me and entered me quickly.

Two loud moans echoed in the room as our hipbones met. I whimpered when he stopped and closed his eyes. "Draco?" I asked, squirming underneath him.

"Just trying to remember how you feel, love," he mumbled, opening his eyes again before he pulled out and then crashed our hips together again.

He lifted me up and pressed my back against the wall next to the bed and continued his ministrations while I moaned his name loudly. I couldn't even begin to explain how he made me feel when he made love to me like this. It was a powerful feeling mixed with the greatest kind of love and passion. He made every bad feeling I'd ever had go away with just a simple kiss. If I died, I hope I would die as happy as I was at this very moment.

"Draco?" I said as we lay in each other's arms several hours later, totally spent from the morning activities.

"Hmm?" he asked with closed eyes as his hands played with the ring on my finger.

"I want to do it," I said quietly.

"Do what, love?"

"I want to marry you," I said, rolling onto my stomach to look at his reaction.

He smiled. "What happened to your bet?"

I shrugged. "I was scared then."

"And you're not scared now?"

"No. I want to marry you," I said yet again. "I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy. You make me feel safe and wonderful and strong. You make me feel things no one else in this world could ever do. I want to marry you."

He smiled and pulled my face to him to kiss my lips tenderly. "Then we'll go to Hogsmeade when we get to school and you can pick out a ring."

I smiled, and then pressed my lips together as I suddenly got nervous. "There's one other thing I want."

"Let's hear it," he said, tracing small circles into my lower back to comfort me. He could always tell what my emotions were.

I swallowed and continued to look at the sheets beneath me. "I want to give you an heir," I whispered so quietly I was afraid he hadn't heard. Draco's hands froze and my eyes darted up to look at him. His face was unreadable. "If- if you want me to," I stuttered, looking back down to the sheets.

I was beginning to get scared that I'd said the wrong thing, but his hand finally pulled my chin up so I would look at him again. He wasn't smiling. "Are you sure you want to give me that?" he asked seriously. I thought I detected worry in his tone.

I bit my bottom lip lightly and nodded. "You told me last year that you want children," I reminded him quietly. "I want to give you that."

Draco stared at me for several long moments. "But you don't want children, remember."

I shook my head. "That used to be true, but then I fell in love with you, Draco. Now I want exactly what you want."

"And what's that?"

"A family," I said, sitting up and taking his face in my hands. "I want a family with you, Draco."

After several long moments, he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "I want you to give me an heir, Ivy," he whispered in my ear. "But I want to marry you first."

I nodded. "When can we start?"

"As soon as we graduate," he promised.


	11. Chapter 11

"Draco, are you packed?" I asked from the living room. It was the morning we were to return to Hogwarts and we were already running late.

"Yes," he said, dragging both our bags into the room and dropping them on the floor. "What do you have in there, anyway? It weighs a ton."

I rolled my eyes. "The portkey is lighting up!"

We grabbed our things and the portkey just as it started whirling around and we were suddenly on platform 9 ¾ and my uncle was standing right in front of us.

"Uncle Severus!" I squealed, launching myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly and shook Draco's hand before shoving us and our luggage onto the train just as it was starting to move. He was going to apparate to Hogsmeade and meet us at dinner. He said that there was a huge piece of news he had to tell us but that he was going to wait until we were seated in the Great Hall.

Draco and I found an empty compartment at the back of the train and settled in for the long ride. He pulled me close to him and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally asked as it began to get dark outside.

"Of course," he replied sleepily.

"What's your mother like?"

He was silent for a moment and then he moved to look at me. "She hasn't been much of a mother to me over the last seventeen years, to be honest. Sure, when she was around, she would talk with me and buy me things. But she was only there about twenty percent of my life. She pretends it doesn't bother her that father's a Death Eater, but I can see that it does. That's why she's always leaving me home with the house elves while she goes on countless spa trips."

I looked down, suddenly not feeling so sorry for myself anymore about my mother being dead. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright. I got used to it," he assured me. "I basically raised myself and I don't think I turned out quite so bad." He looked at me then. "What about your mother? What was she like?"

I smiled. "She was brilliant. Probably the best friend I've ever had. I remember one time I came home crying because Blaise had pushed me off of a swing and she kissed my cheek and then took me for ice cream. She was just that sweet and caring."

Draco smiled sadly at me. "Do you miss her?"

"Terribly."

He wrapped his arms around me again. "Things will be different for our children," he said. "We'll always be there for them." I nodded.

The welcome feast was very exciting. Snape informed us that he was the new headmaster. Dumbledore left it in his will that all major changes and staffing would be directed to him and Professor McGonagall would be appointed as the person to take charge if something were to happen to Snape. I got to keep my same room and Draco said he was probably going to just stay there, too, since he was in there almost every free moment the previous year.

Draco and I settled into our room and unpacked before calling it a night, cuddling up together in the large bed and falling into a pleasant sleep. A few weeks into term, Draco received an issue of the Daily Prophet from his mother. There was a giant picture of Lucius Malfoy on the cover and the headlines clearly stated that he was taken to Azkaban for murdering Albus Dumbledore.

"Serves him right," Draco said, ignoring the curious stares around the room. I could tell that he was broken up about it, though. He got up and disappeared out into the entrance hall.

After I finished with my dinner, I made my way back to my room where I found Draco sprawled out on the floor with his arms over his face. "Draco?" I asked cautiously.

He removed his arms and looked up at me. "I can't believe he was locked up."

I sat down beside him and took his hand. "I know, but he killed someone."

He frowned. "My father has killed many before Albus Dumbledore and he's always gotten away with it." I stared at him for a long time. "I'm going to take a shower," he said, getting up and closing the bathroom door behind him.

I took this as a sign that he didn't want to be bothered. So I changed quietly into my nightclothes and crawled into bed. I tried to wait for Draco to come to bed, too, but I was so tired that I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Months dragged on and things weren't getting better with Draco. If anything, they were getting worse. He barely came to class or meals. When he did come to class, he wouldn't talk to anyone. If I asked him a question he would only nod or shake his head. He was getting dark circles under his eyes because, instead of sleeping at night, he was taking walks around the school, leaving me in an empty bed most of the time.

His behavior was starting to take effect on me, also. I was becoming progressively skinnier. I must have lost close to twenty pounds since the start of term. I hadn't smiled in weeks and I was becoming depressed. So depressed, in fact, that I'd actually considered throwing myself off the Astronomy tower. And Draco was oblivious to all of this.

I didn't even have Snape to talk to since he was so busy running the school and trying to keep an eye out for Death Eaters to help protect me. Blaise currently had a new girlfriend and was spending every waking moment with her. Hermione wasn't here for some unknown reason so my only option was Ginny.

She approached me one Saturday morning at breakfast. I was sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table, pushing my food around on my plate.

"Ivy?" Ginny asked cautiously.

I looked up at her. "Hey Gin. How are you?"

"Better than you, I take it," she said quietly, sitting down across from me. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

I shrugged. "What will that do?"

"I don't know. Sometimes talking about your problems helps to get some stress off, but I can't promise that it will make the situation go away."

I nodded. "Not here, though. Can you meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight after dinner?"

"Sure," she said, smiling sadly at me.

"I think I'll go try to find Draco," I said, getting up. "See you later."

Honestly, I had no intention of finding Draco. I knew where he was and I didn't feel like being cooped up in our bedroom while he sulked. Instead, I went to the library to get some of my neglected homework done. It was well past lunchtime when I emerged from the library. I was tired. Very tired, actually. I decided it would be smart to take a nap before meeting Ginny. So, grudgingly, I made my way to my room.

I didn't say anything to Draco when I entered our room. He was lying on the couch, staring into the empty fireplace looking torn about something. I never bothered him when he looked like this because the last time I tried to pull him out of his thoughts he pushed me into a wall. I know he didn't mean it, but it still hurt that he couldn't confide in me and tell me what was so wrong with his life. I crawled into bed without a word and eventually drifted off to an unpleasant sleep.

When I woke up again, Draco wasn't there. I sighed and got out of bed. It was dark already so I left in a hurry to get to astronomy tower. Ginny was already there, looking out into the starry sky above with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, looking up into the sky as well.

She shrugged. "I just think it's so peaceful out here. I can just get away from everything and stare at the stars all night." I nodded and she turned to me. "So, what's wrong?"

I sighed and leaned on the rail. "Draco's been so distant lately."

"Because of his father?" she asked.

I nodded. "He barely talks to me, or anyone, for that matter. It's really starting to get to me."

"I can see that," she said, eyeing me carefully. "You look very thin now."

I grimaced. "I know. I haven't been sleeping or eating very well. I'm just so worried about him. Before he got the news, he was so loving and the best person to be around. And now," I shook my head. "I just don't know anymore." I eyed the ring on my right hand with tear soaked eyes.

Ginny put an arm around me. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes. He won't talk to me about it. He just grunts and walks off."

"I don't really have any good advice for this," Ginny admitted. "Maybe he just needs time. He'll come around."

"I hope so," I sighed. "Because I don't think my body can take much more of this neglect."


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas came and went, as did New Years. I was a little relieved when Draco said he was going home for the holidays. When he came back, though, he looked even worse than before. He had new bruises and cuts on him, like he was still being punished or something. I didn't ask him what happened. I knew I wouldn't get an answer that made sense, anyway. My uncle spent Christmas day with me and tried his best to cheer me up, but it didn't help much. I'd gotten to the point where I didn't want anyone reminding me of Draco along with all the reminders I already had of him, including Draco himself.

It eventually got so bad that I never left my room anymore. Draco was never there except to get a change of clothes so I basically had the room to myself. I would cry and scream and throw things, but Draco never seemed to notice the broken glass on the floor or the torn drapes from the windows. He was trapped in his own world where nothing and nobody mattered anymore.

On Valentine's Day, just before dinner, Ginny came in the room and tried to get me to come eat something with her.

"Ivy, please. You need to eat something before you starve to death," she pleaded, throwing the covers off of me.

I pulled the covers back up to my neck and frowned at her. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Come on. You don't mean that," she said, tugging on the sheets, but failing to get them off of me. "Ivy Snape, if you don't get out of this bed and eat something, I will hex you through that wall!" she snapped sharply at me.

I just stared at her, but my gaze drifted slowly to the bedroom door behind her as Draco stepped into the room. I didn't want to have to look at his depressed face. It always broke my heart to see him unhappy and now was no acception.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Something you're not," she replied harshly.

"And what's that?"

"Trying to take care of your girlfriend," she snapped, getting off the bed.

"Please, don't fight," I pleaded to them. They ignored me.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Ginny's expression turned lethal. "Are you serious?" she shrieked. "You really haven't noticed what your behavior has been doing to her for the last five months?"

Draco's eyes flicked over to me and I cringed, afraid he would be angry. But then as he took in my expression, something in him broke. I couldn't look at him anymore so I rolled over to face the wall. The room was silent for a very long time.

"Ginny, can I talk to Ivy in private, please?" Draco asked quietly. He sounded heartbroken.

Ginny sighed. "It's about time," she mumbled. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need to talk," she mumbled to me and I nodded before I heard the door open and close. I knew we were alone now.

"Ivy," Draco said quietly. I didn't respond. I barely even breathed. "Ivy," he said again, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. He sighed. "Ivy, please talk to me."

I sat up and whirled around to face him. He took a step back at my sudden movement. "Talk to you?" I shrieked. "Draco, I've been trying to talk to you for five months and that didn't work! Why in God's name would I want to talk to you now?"

He looked at the floor. "I know I've been distant and I'm sorry. Its just so hard dealing with the fact that my father is in Azkaban for killing Dumbledore."

"I understand that, Draco, but why do you have to push me away?" I asked, tears rolling down my face.

"I don't know."

I shook my head. "I just wanted you to talk to me. Somehow let me know you were ok, but you couldn't do that and now look at me!" His eyes roamed over me quickly, widening as they took in my frail figure. "I cant eat or sleep or even concentrate because I've been so worried about you and you've been off doing who knows what!" I paused and added in a quieter tone, "you could have been with another girl for all I know."

His jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my arms.

"Don't touch me," I pleaded.

His arms dropped. "How could you ever think that I was cheating on you?"

"You were never with me, so it had to cross my mind," I mumbled. He was silent. "Are you, Draco? Are you cheating on me?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?" I almost begged. "Do you not want me anymore?"

He stared at me. His silence made me feel like I'd hit the spot and he really didn't want me anymore. I nodded and walked around him, leaving him in our room. I didn't stop walking until I was out in the rainy grounds with my feet inches away from the Black Lake. Rain poured down on me, drenching my hair and clothes. I didn't care. My world had ended as soon as I'd stepped out of that room. I cried and screamed, not caring if someone heard. I shouldn't have come back to this school. I shouldn't have fallen in love so quickly. I shouldn't have done so many things that screwed up other people's lives.

"Ivy," Draco's voice came from behind me.

I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't bare it. I assumed he was just coming for the ring and the necklace that I never seemed to be able to take off. "What?"

"Please look at me," he asked, stepping closer to me. I shook my head and his arms slid around my shaking body.

"Let go of me," I screamed, pushing him away.

"No," he said sternly, holding me tighter and spinning me around to look at him. "You need to listen to me."

"I cant, Draco!" I sobbed. "I can't stand it anymore. I can't just go on pretending we're ok! We're not ok, Draco. We haven't been since start of term. I can't do it anymore."

"I know," he whispered. "I cant either."

I sobbed even harder. "Then what did you come out here for? To tell me that it's over? I already know that so save your breath!"

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Ivy," he said, pulling my chin up so I would look at him. "I didn't come out here to tell you that it's over."

"Then what?"

"I meant I can't stand to see you hurt anymore," he told me. "I'm so sorry, Ivy. I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared and confused."

"So what does this mean?" I asked cautiously.

"It means I still love you with all my heart," he said honestly. "It means, if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

I didn't see it coming, but the next thing I knew, Draco was on his knees in the rain with a small velvet box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a giant two-carrot diamond nestled into a platinum band. I gasped and the sobs wracked my body so hard now that I fell to my knees right along with him.

"I've actually been carrying this around since last summer," he admitted.

"Draco-" I whispered, staring into his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Ivy?" he pleaded. "I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so sorry for putting you through the hell that has been these last few months. Please marry me."

I nodded my head and he slid the ring onto my soaked finger. I closed my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me for the first time in over five months. I immediately forgot all the things that had gone wrong in my life and only had Draco on my mind. When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed, remembering the first time he kissed me.

"Ivy?" he asked, concerned.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too," he told me, taking my hand and leading me back to the castle. "Now let's get you into some dry clothes."

When we got back to our room, we stared at each other for a long time, not really knowing where to start. Finally, I closed the space between us and kept my eyes locked on his as I slowly pulled his soaked shirt over his head. His muscles weren't as defined as before, but his chest was still rock hard with abs. I ran my hand over his chest and he closed his eyes. I kissed his neck and then made my way down his bare torso, getting on my knees. I pulled his pants and boxers to the floor and helped him step out of them before running my hands back up his body and standing up once more. He opened his eyes and looked at me with the most loving expression I'd ever seen.

I leaned in to suck on his neck and he let out a low groan. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra before leaning down and capturing my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as his hands massaged my breasts and pulled him closer to me. He backed me up to the edge of the bed and laid me down before tugging my jeans and underwear off slowly.

"I'm not too skinny?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head. "You're always perfect to me," he mumbled.

The kisses started at my toes. Small bursts of pleasure rippled through me as he kissed his way up my body until he reached my lips once more. My hands tangled in his hair as his brought one of my legs up to wrap around his waist. I could feel his erection poking my entrance lightly and I moaned, needing to feel him.

"Draco?" I asked as his lips moved to my neck again. My eyes closed and I bit my lower lip as his erection poked into my core again.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my chest, taking one of my nipples into his warm mouth.

I gasped at the sensation that ripped through me again and momentarily forgot what I was going to say.

He looked up at me then. "What is it, love?" He went back to sucking on my chest as he waited for me to speak.

"Draco, I want-" I moaned as his hands slid down my sides.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked. "Tell me and I'll make it happen."

"Make me scream," I begged.

"How?"

"You know how!" I gasped out as his erection poked at me again, this time putting the whole head in and coming back out.

"Tell me," he commanded. "Tell me how you want me."

"Draco," I whimpered, becoming impatient. "Please."

He looked up at me and smirked. "Oh, alright."

Finally, he plunged into me as deep as he could go. A loud moan tore from my throat and my hands gripped his shoulders for support.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, biting my lower lip and gazing up at him. "Again."

He pulled out and slammed into me again.

"Faster!" I begged, wrapping my legs around him tighter.

He did as he was told and a loud clapping noise echoed around the dimly lit room, as did our moans. I screamed his name as he spilled into me before collapsing over my chest, panting heavily. I closed my eyes and stroked his hair while we caught our breath. He stayed inside of me as he looked up to study my face.

"I missed you," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"I mean, I know you were always around these last five months, but most of the time I wasn't really," he paused. "All there, I guess."

I nodded and opened my eyes to look at him. "I missed you, too."

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

"It better not," I said seriously. "I don't think I could go through that again."

"You won't have to," he vowed.


	13. Chapter 13

Spring break rolled around and Draco and I were two of the few students that stayed at the school for the two-week vacation. Blaise stayed, as did Ginny and a few other students. It was a great feeling, not having to go to classes and having practically the whole school to ourselves. Things were back to normal with Draco and me and I'd even gained back half the weight I'd lost before. Ginny always commented on how much more I glowed nowadays.

This particular morning, though, I doubted I glowed at all.

Draco woke me up, shaking me gently. "Baby, I'm going to have breakfast with Blaise. Do you want to come?"

I groaned. "No, I feel horrible."

"Do you want me to bring something back for you?"

I gagged. Even the thought of food was making me nauseous. "No, thanks."

"Ok. I'll be back in a little while to check on you." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I couldn't get back to sleep. The turning in my stomach was taking its toll on me and I eventually got up and ran into the bathroom right before I spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. When I was finished, wiped my mouth and leaned against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes.

What was wrong with me? For the last two weeks I'd been feeling really tired and weak. I would get dizzy if I didn't eat as soon as I woke up in the morning and this wasn't the first time I'd had nausea either.

Then it dawned on me. I'd been so busy with Draco that I hadn't realized how late my period was. I hadn't had a period since the last week in January. I jumped into the shower quickly and dressed before going down to breakfast. Draco waved at me when I came into the Great Hall. I smiled weakly at him and scanned the almost deserted room for Ginny. Draco gave me an odd look as I darted to where Ginny sat.

"Hey Ivy!" Ginny said. Then she frowned, noticing my frantic look. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," I mumbled. Her friends were being nosy.

She nodded and quickly followed me back out into the hall. "What's going on?" she asked, worried.

I swallowed. "I need you to perform a pregnancy spell on me."

She blinked. "What?"

"Please!" I begged. "I haven't had a period since January and I'm going crazy!"

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" Ginny snapped, pulling me down the hall to the nearest bathroom. She sat me on a stood and took out her wand, mumbling something while tracing my belly. A white light started to glow under my shirt and Ginny yanked the material up above my bellybutton to see it better. "Ok. Blue means yes, red means no. It should change in a minute."

I nodded and stared at the white light. In less than sixty seconds the white slowly faded to a light shade of blue. Ginny waved her wand and the light disappeared. I let out the breath I was holding. I couldn't believe it. I was actually pregnant. Now I not only had to worry about myself and Draco, but also the life of our unborn child.

"Is it Draco's?" Ginny asked suddenly.

My eyes snapped to her and I frowned. "Of course it is! How can you even think it isn't?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know things were going so well for you two," she mumbled. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to," I said. She nodded and we went back to the Great Hall so I could get some breakfast.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked, kissing my cheek as I sat down next to him and across from Blaise. Ginny eyed me curiously from the other side of the room.

I swallowed. "Um, nothing," I mumbled. "I'll tell you later." I could tell Draco was suspicious, but I didn't want to tell him and Blaise at the same time. I wanted to tell him in private. I stared at the table while I ate my breakfast.

"So, Draco, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Blaise asked, ignoring my odd behavior.

It took Draco a moment to realize Blaise had said anything and he cleared his throat, turning back to his friend. "I guess if Ivy wants to go."

They both turned to look at me. "Um, sure. Sounds like fun."

Draco frowned but didn't say anything. I eventually escaped once I'd eaten everything on my plate and went to the Astronomy tower to think. Draco and I had decided to wait until we were married to have children. Would he be mad that I was pregnant now when we'd just gotten engaged? Yes, this is what I truly wanted, but I was scared. Scared of Draco's reaction and all the things to come during the pregnancy.

Draco's arms wrapped around me suddenly and I jumped, turning around to face him. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled my scent. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, concern laced in his voice.

I swallowed. Now was as good a time as ever, I suppose. "I found something out this morning that I'm not sure you're ready to hear."

He stared at me, still with the same concerned look. "What is it?"

I looked at the floor and mumbled, "I'm pregnant."

He was silent. "What?" he finally asked.

I looked up at him. "Draco, you're going to be a father."

He stared at me, his eyes somewhere far away. Then his eyes focused on my face as a huge smile appeared on his lips. "Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded, not sure where he was going with this question. "Seriously," I assured him.

"That's brilliant!" he shouted, picking me up and twirling me around in the air before setting me down again.

"Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he asked. I shrugged. "How far along are you?"

"Um, my last period was in January so about four months," I told him.

"So the nausea this morning?"

"Morning sickness," I confirmed.

"And the weight gain?"

"All from the pregnancy."

He smiled at me and placed both of his hands on the tiny bump on my lower abdomen. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," he breathed, leaning down to kiss me.

"Me either," I said with a small smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ivy,_

_Even though you didn't follow through with your mission, that doesn't mean that I can't follow through with the rest of my plan. I will see you very soon._

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. Give Young Mr. Malfoy my regards_

I stared at the note that I'd been reading over and over for the last week. I was sitting alone at the dinner table, waiting for Draco to get finished with his last class and all I could do was continue to read those words over and over. Even through my finals over the past few days, I couldn't seem to get my mind off of this letter.

I looked down at where my other hand rubbed absently over my baby bump. I was now nearing six months and was terrified of what might become of this unborn baby if I ever ran into Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters again. Draco was even worse than me. He was on alert every second of every day and had lost so much sleep that I wished I hadn't shown him the letter when I received it at breakfast seven days ago.

Graduation was only three days away though and then we were out of here and we could find a safe place and put up our own wards to ensure safety. I didn't understand how Death Eaters kept finding ways onto the castle grounds, but obviously there was a way and I didn't feel safe here anymore. I was starting to think that Voldemort had forgotten all about me because I'd gone all year without any word from him or anyone else, but then this came along and ruined everything.

"Hey, baby," Draco said, kissing my forhead and sitting down next to me. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my stomach before digging into the plate of food in front of him.

"Hungry?" I asked, watching him closely. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a little disheveled.

"Very. Finals take a lot out of you." I nodded my agreement. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah and it's a good thing you missed it. It wasn't pretty. I think everyone moved away from me because I was such a slob," I said with an amused smile.

Draco chuckled at my lame attempt at a fat joke but then his eyes drifted to the parchment still gripped in my hand and the smile slid from his face. "Have you been reading that again?" I looked away from him, not wanting to go through another fight over the note again. "Ivy, you've got to stop obsessing over this. I told you I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

I stared at the table. "I know, I just can't shake the feeling that there's some hidden meaning to this. The rest of his plan? I don't get it."

"Me either, but don't stress yourself out about it. I don't want you going into early labor. We still have a wedding to get through in a couple weeks."

I nodded, smiling at the reminder that in just a few short weeks I would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy for the rest of my life. We planned an intimate outdoor wedding at Blaise's new flat his mum left him. All of out closest friends and family were invited.

I waited for Draco to finish eating before we went back to our room together. We lay on the bed together wrapped in each others arms in silence for a while. Draco rubbed my belly gently and nuzzled his nose into the back of my neck. I smiled at the contact. We hadn't really done anything like this in a while since it was getting so uncomfortable for me since I was carrying twenty extra pounds now.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Draco asked suddenly.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." I turned around to face him and was surprised to see a look of passion in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a while.

He pushed the stray hair out of my face and kissed my lips. "I love you more than all the galleons in the world."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "So you would give up your money if you had to choose between me or wealth?"

"Without hesitation."

I knew he was telling the truth. He always got this glassy look when he was telling the truth. I leaned in and kissed him deeply, which he returned. The kiss turned needy and uncoordinated after that but it was because we were both deprived of each other. Maybe tonight would be the beginning of a new streak.

Draco's hands roamed over my body making my breathing shallow and quick. I was briefly aware that I was shaking slightly as his lips traced over my collar bone. When his teeth grazed a sensitive spot on my neck I let out a soft moan and instantly felt the bulge in his pants grow even bigger.

"Draco?" I gasped out as his hands slid up my thighs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly backing away to look at me. "Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine." He waited for me to continue. "Draco, I need you. Can we please do something more than this tonight?"

"Anything you want, Ivy. Just tell me what you want," he whispered before kissing my lips again.

Our clothes seemed to melt away after that and Draco kissed every inch of my body before finally settling in and positioning himself at my entrance. We both moaned loudly when he pushed into me. My eyes were closed as I revelled in the feel of him, but they snapped open when he didn't move. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

I smiled and reached up to cup his face with my hands. "Don't worry about me. I'm always comfortable with you."

"But the baby-"

"The baby will be fine. Please, just continue before I burst." Draco smirked before doing as I asked.

It didn't take long before both of us were spent. Draco finally rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest. "I love you," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you, too."


End file.
